


Just Act Normal 2: Как снег на голову

by EugeniaB



Series: Just Act Normal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Monster of the Week, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sequel, Shower Sex, actor!Stiles, deputy!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: Жизнь Стайлза на девяносто три процента больше напоминает типичный фильм ужасов, чем жизнь любого среднестатистического актера его возраста.





	Just Act Normal 2: Как снег на голову

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JAN 2: CREATURE FEATURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683777) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



> Сиквел к Just Act Normal.  
> Бета heavystonex.

Распространено такое мнение, что жизнь актера состоит из блеска и пафоса. Что все решают деньги. Все решает слава, желание заставить говорить о себе, как об артисте, запечатлеть на века. 

Они не замечают реалий этой работы.

Не учитывают долгие часы, бесчисленные нереализованные мечты, реальную опасность психического и физиологического истощения, неприятное внимание, с которым сотни тысяч, а может, даже миллионы людей следят за каждым твоим шагом. Они не замечают этого, ведь это несправедливо — когда тебе платят так много только за то, что ты воплощаешь фантазию в визуальный формат. 

Не сказать, что Стайлзу это не нравится. Быть актером, в смысле. Просто иногда ему самому интересно, сколько ему удастся продержаться до того, как он наконец не заорет «да пошло все нахуй» и скроется в лесной хижине. Или в шалаш на необитаемом острове.

Дерек, пожалуй, мысль о необитаемом острове бы не оценил. Правда, его дом — их дом — и так находится почти посреди леса, так что Стайлзу просто можно махнуть рукой на работу — и уходить никуда не надо. 

Он мог бы стать парнем-на-дому. Это было бы круто. Может, заставить своего бухгалтера прокачать его пакет акций, чтобы стать еще более непристойно богатым, чем сейчас, и… осесть, в общем-то. Дерек мог бы и дальше ваять свои делишки помощника шерифа, Стайлз мог бы… да черт его знает, что бы он мог. Возможно, заняться резьбой по дереву или чем-то вроде. Продавать деревянные фигурки волков старым дамам, которым нравятся по-деревенски очаровательные образы.

Ладно, наверное, вряд ли.

Что Стайлз пытается сказать — так это то, как хорошо быть дома. Дома в Бикон-Хиллз. Сидеть на удобном диване, смотреть «Netflix» и ждать, когда Дерек вернется с работы, а уж Стайлз заставит его приготовить им ужин.

Он это сделает — Дерек это сделает, — просто потому, что Стайлз вернулся домой только на неделю, и Дерек так счастлив, что Стайлз дома, а не в Индии, что это сводит на нет всю досаду по поводу приготовления все более сложных блюд. Хотя вчера, когда Стайлз попросил карри, он все равно для приличия побрюзжал. 

Именно это Стайлз и пытался сделать. В смысле — вывести его из себя.

Раздраженный Дерек — это притворяющийся-что-он-раздражен Дерек, а притворяющийся-что-он-раздражен Дерек — это… что ж, черт, это означает, что Стайлз дома, вот что это значит. 

— Какой ты жалкий, Стилински, — бормочет Стайлз себе под нос, и, наверное, ему только кажется, что слова эхом отражаются от стен гостиной, доносятся по коридору до обновленной гостевой спальни, которую никто из них не использует, а потом возвращаются обратно на кухню. Слишком много мебели, чтобы возникло эхо. Плюс включен телевизор. Стайлз ерзает, поджимает ноги и потягивается, пока не щелкает позвоночник. Он с ужасом осознает, что ему охуенно скучно и одиноко, и… и что им надо завести собаку. 

Огромную и похожую на волка, потому что Стайлзу по душе такая ирония. Из приюта. Может, даже парочку. Или три. У них должно быть три собаки. Достаточно для того, чтобы, пока он валялся бы на диване и ждал Дерека с работы, его не окружало пустое пространство и унылые герои, которых он видел тысячу раз и чьи слова он слышал столько же. Достаточно для того, чтобы, когда Стайлзу нужно будет уехать куда-нибудь на пару месяцев для съемок фильма или уехать на пару дней в Лос-Анджелес, Дерек тоже не был один. Стайлз не знает, почему они не завели собаку раньше. Разве не это делают пары? Они вместе уже… три года, блядь. И последняя поездка в Индию была единственной протянувшейся дольше трех месяцев, так что он тоже сможет о ней заботиться.

Три месяца, две недели и четыре дня. Стайлз не считал часы, потому что он, черт возьми, не идиот. И это было не… ладно, это было ужасно, потому что Дерек приехал в Индию повидать его только раз и он то и дело принюхивался к чему-то, зыркал на всех, и вообще все было как-то напряженно. 

Секс был потрясающим, но опять же, — он всегда такой. 

Так что да, Стайлзу надо завести собаку. Дерек не согласится, но, если он просто принесет собаку домой, Дерек не такой уж мудак, чтобы отвезти ее обратно. 

Но может выгнать Стайлза из спальни. Из принципа отказать в сексе. Неделями безразлично мотаться по дому с тем затравленным выражением глаз, что Стайлз так ненавидит. 

Черт побери. 

Внезапно ощутив раздражение, Стайлз вскакивает с дивана, даже не потрудившись поставить телевизор на паузу, потому что он уже видел этот эпизод Баффи слишком много раз, чтобы он до сих пор казался забавным. Он даже не знает, почему это смотрит. Ностальгия, наверное. До этого он работал за компьютером — у Миранды медовый месяц, и последние пару недель им занимается Джоан, а это значит, что у Стайлза больше работы, — так что телевизор он включил скорее для фона. 

Он проходит на кухню (также недавно отремонтированную, и теперь тут все компьютеризировано; это потрясающе, потому что даже у холодильника есть экран и он может посмотреть по нему погоду, ясно?) через арку, которая соединяет ее с гостиной, и заглядывает в буфет, чтобы чем-нибудь перекусить.

Это перекус от скуки — хуже быть не может, — и тренер его убил бы за одну мысль о подобном. 

Он рассматривает почти пустые коробки от хлопьев — чертов Дерек не умеет доедать их до конца, — и остатки батончиков «Кит-Ката» со вкусом зеленого чая, которые Стайлз купил в Японии по пути домой, когда телефон взрывается саундтреком из «Бэтмена». 

Этот звук заставляет его усмехнуться, потому что у Дерека на нем стоит такой же рингтон, и за этим всем есть история, долгая, сложная и такая сахарно-сладкая, что она не должна быть реальной, но она такая, какая есть, так что он вытягивает телефон из кармана и отвечает. 

— Привет, сдобная булочка, — здоровается он, просто чтобы услышать, как Дерек рыкнет. 

— Стайлз, — выдыхает Дерек, и у Стайлза стискивает грудь, потому что он знает этот тон. Это не тот хриплый вздох, что вырывается у Дерека в постели после долгого дня, когда ему просто хочется лечь спать. Это звук, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Это тот самый тон, который использует Дерек, когда с облегчением понимает, что все живы и никто не умирает.

— Что случилось? — Стайлз забывает о перекусе и ногой закрывает дверь шкафа, на автопилоте направляясь к входной двери. Два года назад Стайлз приказал возвести вокруг земли, на которой стоит дом, трехметровые каменные стены в комплекте с автоматическими воротами и камерами слежения. Это произошло после того, как он в пижаме вышел за дверь и обнаружил на крыльце странную посылку (до жути чернушный и графичный фанарт... и ногти с пальцев ног). Но это привычка несет его сейчас к входной двери и заставляет подергать ручку, чтобы убедиться, что дверь заперта, и закрыть дверь на засов. 

— Труп, — говорит Дерек. — Нашли на кладбище, убит недавно. Еще не опознали, но блядь… Стайлз. 

— Да? — переспрашивает Стайлз, осознавая, что что-то не так. Раз Дерек звонит, значит, это что-то сверхъестественное. Если бы это было обычным убийством, он бы подождал, позвонил бы Стайлзу и рассказывал бы ему об этом медленно, почти шепотом. А когда пришел бы домой — скорее всего, рано утром, может быть, даже после того, как взошло бы солнце, — то свернулся бы на кровати или рядом со Стайлзом, где бы он ни был, с напряжением во всем теле, со сжатыми кулаками. Стайлз отпускал бы шуточки или просто молчал, или, быть может, гладил его по шее, как он любил, пока бы он не расслабился. 

Дерек оставляет этот тон для тех случаев, когда не только полицейские будут расследовать это преступление; когда это будут делать и _они_ тоже.

— Ее… сожрали, — продолжает Дерек. — Разорвали, Стайлз. Внутренности. Кожу. Что бы это ни было, оно оставило легкие и вырвало сердце. Ее разорвали на части и… съели. Я не узнаю запах, но это не человек, и мне нужно…

— Система безопасности включена, — прерывает Стайлз. — Двери заперты.

— К тебе едет Скотт, — говорит Дерек, вздыхая, и Стайлз чувствует, насколько он встревожен. — Айзек с Эрикой пытаются его выследить.

— Ладно, хорошо, — отвечает Стайлз. — Отец? 

— Знает. — Стайлз слышит шорох на заднем плане: как Дерек идет по траве, а потом по асфальту. — Он дает возможность нам разобраться с этой ситуацией.

Стайлз кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Это… это хорошо. Так… я попробую что-нибудь найти. Эллисон обновила бестиарий пару месяцев назад, верно? Пока я был в Индии? 

— Да, — подтверждает Дерек.

— Отлично, — Стайлз вновь опускается на диван и поднимает ноутбук с журнального столика. — Тогда давай детали.

— Зубы не острые. Человеческие, не звериные, — начинает Дерек. — Пахнет… блядь, Стайлз, пахнет знакомо, но я никак не могу распознать. Остро. Неприятно.

— Помощи от этого, конечно, мало, — бурчит Стайлз, когда вводит запахи в справочник бестиария: поиск ничего не дает.

— Знаю. Думаешь, я не знаю? — закипает Дерек. До Стайлза доносится звук вставляемого и затем проворачиваемого в замке ключа. — Лидия уже обновила защиту вокруг… 

— Чувак, насколько я знаю, — да. Помнишь, меня тут три месяца не было? — напоминает Стайлз, и Дерек на это рычит.

— Всякий раз, когда ты надолго уезжаешь и потом возвращаешься, происходит какое-нибудь дерьмо, — говорит он, и Стайлз слышит, как он открывает дверь машины. Он пытается найти что-нибудь по запросу «пожиратели плоти», и появляется около трехсот запросов, от чего… от чего Стайлзу становится нехорошо. 

— Ты сейчас о фиаско с Салли? Или о дерьме с охотниками в прошлом году? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Потому что все это произошло не по моей вине. На деле это произошло настолько не по моей вине, что…

— Я еду в участок, — вмешивается Дерек, и Стайлз слышит урчание двигателя. — Не открывай дверь никому, кроме Скотта, и постарайся найти что-нибудь — что угодно, — что пожирает плоть и часто посещает кладбища.

— Жрет плоть, навещает кладбища. Понял, — рапортует Стайлз. — Сделаю. Может, и правда что-нибудь найду _по этой абсолютно бесполезной информации_ , Дерек. Что не поедает плоть и не ходит по кладбищам? 

— Просто… оставайся дома, — говорит Дерек. 

— Твоя забота просто очаровательна, Дерек, — невозмутимо произносит Стайлз. — И ни капельки не смешно, что ты до сих пор думаешь, будто я какой-то…

— Я не знаю, когда вернусь. И клянусь, если ты хотя бы на секунду задумаешься о расследовании, Стайлз, я собственноручно брошу тебя за решетку. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, правда, чувак. Чувствую любовь, какой бы стремной она ни была, — говорит Стайлз, вешая трубку, когда Дерек начинает смеяться. 

Добавление информации про кладбище к поисковому запросу дает еще плюс тридцать ответов, и Стайлз падает на диван, издавая долгий, громкий, жалобный стон. Он открывает приложение сканнера с настройкой на полицейские частоты, которое Денни установил на его компьютер, и уменьшает громкость настолько, чтобы непрерывный поток голосов и статический шум как бы оставался на заднем плане, усмехаясь всякий раз, когда прорывается голос Дерека. По мере поиска через сканнер он узнает, что жертва была женщиной, сто пятьдесят восемь сантиметров ростом, что она была одна, что ее нашел могильщик лежащей на надгробной плите одного из основателей Бикон-Хиллз. 

Все это ужасно жутко, и Стайлза нельзя винить в том, что, когда у него через двадцать минут звонит телефон, на этот раз с рингтоном Скотта, он вскрикивает.

— Скотт, — все еще хрипло отвечает он. — Черт, чувак, какого черта? 

— Что? Что случилось? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Ничего, просто… — Стайлз прочищает горло. — Ты позвонил.

— Да, позвонил, — повторяет Скотт. — Я только что проверил Эллисон, поэтому буду минут через десять, так что…

— Я ничего не нашел. Если это только не гуль, — признается Стайлз.

— Это не гуль. Дерек говорит, им там не пахнет, — отвечает Скотт.

— Почему все дерьмо случается, когда…

— Когда ты возвращаешься? — посмеиваясь, спрашивает Скотт. — Не знаю. Наверное, у тебя что-то вроде плохого йо-йо [1] или типа того.

— Я бы не сказал, что у меня… о, черт тебя побери. — Стайлз стонет, когда звонят в дверь. Или, если точнее, раздается _звук дверного звонка_. Потому что в этом доме его нет! Кому нужен дверной звонок, когда есть ворота с кодовым замком и система видеонаблюдения? 

Да здравствуют клише из фильмов ужасов.

— Это тебе в дверь звонят? — придушенно спрашивает Скотт. — Я думал, у вас нет звонка.

— Да, это звонят в дверь, — говорит Стайлз, приподнимая с колен ноутбук. Ему даже удается осторожно опустить его на журнальный столик несмотря на то, как колотится сердце и пульсирует в висках, мысли проносятся так быстро, что невозможно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. — И нет, звонка у нас нет.

Он шутил о клише из фильмов ужасов, но так они и начинаются. Вот сидит ни о чем подозревающий человек у себя дома, один, садится солнце, раздается звонок, потом — шум, а в следующей сцене уже кровь, крики и, возможно, сиськи. 

— Стайлз, тебе следует… блядь, чувак, просто иди наверх. Не знаю, что происходит, и если Лидия не…

— Я практически уверен, что она это сделала, — шепчет Стайлз, медленно — чтобы не скрипели под ногами половицы — направляясь к входной двери. На ближайшем к нему окне висят шторы, а возле входной двери камер нет, несмотря на то, что они понатыканы по всему периметру территории. Поэтому Стайлз может увидеть, кто звонил в дверь — в несуществующий дверной звонок, — только заглянув в крошечное окошечко в центре дверного полотна.

Это существо, наверное, вцепится ему в глаз, если он это сделает — так ведь все происходит? 

— Стайлз, может… — теперь Скотт дышит тяжело, и Стайлз слышит, как визжат шины, когда тот резко входит в поворот. — Чувак, я сейчас буду. Ты только… ну что за хуйня! Я хотел сегодня рано лечь спать!

— Я остаюсь на линии, друг. Все хорошо, — произносит Стайлз, и ни один из них не упоминает о том, что его голос немного выше обычного. Он прочищает горло, вздрагивает, когда в дверь снова звонят, и…

— Стайлз? — это голос Дерека. Снаружи. Только вот Дерека здесь нет. Дерек только что позвонил ему из… ну, Стайлз предполагает, что он покидал место преступления и направлялся в участок, когда ему звонил. И Дерек бы…

— Это даже не… — слышит Стайлз свой голос и внезапно, задохнувшись, чувствует, как поверх чар прорывается резкая паника и страх. Он срывается с места, минуя дверь, и сдергивает шторы, даже когда Скотт начинает ругаться, рычать, хрипеть ему в ухо — ебучий шоковый фактор. — Это… Скотт, ебаный в рот…

У него на крыльце Дерек— только это не Дерек. Дерек смотрит на него слишком яркими глазами, а улыбка холодная и чересчур зубастая. Зубы… испачканы. Чем-то. Его — чьи-то — руки прижаты к бокам, небрежно, жутко, словно приглашая. Скотт кричит ему подниматься наверх, и Стайлз уже готов повиноваться, рвануть в спальню и запереться там, но, ну черт, что бы это ни было, оно по какой-то причине остается снаружи.

Стайлз догадывается, что это либо заклятия Лидии, либо что-нибудь еще. Может быть, это что-то вроде загона вампиров, которых сначала нужно пригласить войти…

— Ты не Дерек, — говорит он. Скотт громко матерится, крича, что ему лучше не открывать дверь или он отутюжит Стайлза так, что тот себе почки выплюнет, или что-то вроде того. Стайлз не вполне уверен, что именно, потому что улыбка существа становится шире и оно делает шаг к окну — попутно активируя световые датчики движения, — и кладет руку с когтями на стекло.

На нем кровь. Много крови. На руках, красная, свежая, и кусочки чего-то еще: плоти, возможно, мышц и сухожилий, и маленькие дробинки костей; она капает на землю и размазывается по стеклу. У него красные губы, на подбородке и носу засохла кровь…

Оно ничего не говорит. Это не обязательно. У Стайлза сжимается в груди, и он смутно ощущает громкое биение сердца и собственный ужас. Существо улыбается, медленно и широко, лицом Дерека и ртом его же. И оно просто… стоит там. С одной поднятой окровавленной рукой, свесив другую, с ужасающей улыбкой во все лицо. Оно стоит там, не двигаясь, пока вдруг с искаженным лицом не бросается в стекло — в этом выражении не только ярость, но что-то еще, что делает его черты более резкими, более выраженными и менее человеческими; глаза горят болезненно-желтым. 

Стайлз вскрикивает, даже не чувствуя смущения от этого крика, и отшатывается назад, задевая коврик и падая на задницу. Монстр, чем бы он ни был, только продолжает долбиться в стекло, изрыгая слова — и не слова-то на самом деле, а какие-то звуки, рыки, гортанные хрипы.  
Звучит знакомо, но Стайлз никак не может их распознать.

В голове пусто, только сжимается горло и стискивает грудь, сердце бьется быстро и с трудом. Он, полон ужаса, не отрывая взгляда от монстра, каким-то образом, даже не осознавая этого, может, потому, что он почти всю жизнь имеет дело с подобным дерьмом, открывает приложение камеры на телефоне и начинает снимать видео.

Запись нечеткая, потому что он дрожит, вздрагивая, даже когда отползает назад до тех пор, пока не натыкается плечами на журнальный столик, но хотя бы так. Можно показать остальным. Это… существо — уже не Дерек, не выглядит даже примерно похожим на то, каким может быть Дерек; его черты превратились в нечто гладкое, плоское и нереальное — продолжает бить по стеклу и кричать. Стекло начинает трескаться небольшими паутинками, и Стайлз в ту же секунду вскакивает на ноги, оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь — почему они больше не держат внизу оружие?! — что поможет ему себя защитить.

Он ничего не находит, и, скорее всего, когда стекло трескается — по правде говоря, разлетается на кусочки, осыпая его градом осколков, — он всхлипывает и откидывается назад в ожидании удара, которого не происходит. 

Он вдыхает, единожды, потом выдыхает. Несмотря на панику, несмотря на страх, он фокусирует взгляд, и вот оно, это существо — стоит перед разбитым окном, с все еще поднятой рукой, словно мим, напротив стекла, которого нет.

— Стайлз, — говорит оно удушливым голосом, от которого у Стайлза по спине бежит дрожь. Он произносит имя со странным щелчком на букве «т», сильно прижимая язык на «л». 

— Ебучее дерьмо, — произносит Стайлз и опускает взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что все еще снимает это на камеру — запись идет, и он задней мыслью надеется, что визуального представления… монстра будет достаточно, чтобы Дерек поумерил свой пыл, когда узнает, что Стайлз был таким идиотом, что не забаррикадировался где-нибудь, пока была возможность.

— Стайлз, — шипит оно, растягивая «с», словно смакуя звук. Его глаза мерцают желтым, и он вновь бьет рукой… по воздуху. 

— Ебучее дерьмо, — снова произносит Стайлз, на этот раз из-за… «недоверие» было бы хорошим словом. Оно не может войти. Его удерживают чары Лидии. — Лидия, — хрипит он, поднимаясь на ватные ноги, не сводя взгляда с монстра, — ты милейшая, дражайшая, прекра… блядь!

Без предупреждения. Без звука. Без рыка, как в старые-добрые времена, возвещающего о прибытии героя. Вот чудовище открывает рот, чтобы снова прошипеть имя Стайлза, и вот его уже нет, и Стайлз слышит рычание, удары когтей и более громкие звуки столкновения тяжелых тел с землей. Он вскакивает, бросает телефон на диван и хватается за все, что под рукой, за чертову лампу — он паникует, он зол, ему вдруг все равно, что это старинная латунная лампа стоимостью в двести долларов, потому что снаружи чудовище, и ему нужно, чтобы оно свалило,— и он выпрыгивает из разбитого окна. 

Его джинсы зацепляются за один из торчащих осколков, и внезапно его накрывает режущая боль в ноге — которая кажется неправильной; рана глубокая и кровоточит, — но ему плевать, он только встряхивает ей и бежит в угол, где существо, кем бы оно ни было, притерло Скотта к стене, задрав руку с сияющими жутким зеленым светом пальцами. Стайлз не думает, у него нет на это времени. Он поднимает лампу и с силой опускает ее на голову чудовища.

Для него это неожиданность, когда оно кричит, высоко и жалобно, и падает на пол, отползая вбок каким-то сумасшедшим крабьим шагом. Для Скотта, пожалуй, это еще больший сюрприз, потому что, даже несмотря на обращение и хриплое дыхание, Стайлз улавливает короткий растерянный звук, который он издает.

Момент уходит, и Скотт орет ему уходить внутрь, а монстр приходит в себя и… спрыгивает с крыльца и бежит в лес.

А Стайлз не знает, что и думать.

________________________________________

_Когда в первый год обучения в университете Стайлз возвращается домой на зимние каникулы, он отсчитывает три часа и едет проверять, не прикончился ли там Дерек и не спалил ли снова дом Хейлов. Он уже повидался со Скоттом, завалил отца рассказами о том, как скучно в колледже, уже отправил сообщения всем и каждому, кого могло волновать то, что он вернулся в город, поэтому ему больше нечем заняться, кроме как поехать к заместителю шерифа Хейлу._

_…Черт, как же странно. Стайлзу кажется, что он никогда к этому не привыкнет._

_Когда он останавливается перед домом, Дерек сидит на верхней ступеньке крыльца, заранее насмешливо приподняв бровь. Стайлз дает себе секунду на то, чтобы его рассмотреть — его скошенную линию челюсти, щетину, от которой тот никак не может избавиться (вероятно, и не хочет, потому что Стайлз клянется: мужик наверняка оформляет ее, чтобы она выглядела так идеально), легкую улыбку на губах и расслабленные (для Дерека, по крайней мере) плечи, — а потом выбирается из джипа и подходит._

_— **Офицер** , — говорит Стайлз и игнорирует свой мозг, которому дай только все опошлить и который переполнен хуевой тучей кинков, которые Стайлз виртуозно пытается игнорировать еще с первого раза, когда он увидел Дерека в форме. _

_Дерек фыркает, потом делает вдох, и на его лице появляется странное, какое-то мрачное выражение. Взгляд накаляется, он сначала внимательно смотрит на Стайлза, потом на джип, потом снова на него, и Стайлзу интересно, не чувствует ли Дерек перепих с парнем с вечеринки неделю назад. Брэндон. Брайс. Брэд. Что-то на “Б”. Должен, наверное? Оборотни всегда чувствуют, когда…_

_— Стайлз, — произносит Дерек в ответ через пару секунд, которые кажутся эонами, и на его лице, наконец, появляется усмешка. — Я заместитель шерифа._

_— Заместитель, — начинает Стайлз, — я сын шерифа, а потому могу называть тебя так, как, блядь, захочу._

_— Ясно, все еще засранец, — говорит Дерек. — И почему я думал, что благодаря колледжу ты станешь менее раздражающим?_

_— И все же не такой засранец, как ты, Дерек, — ласково отвечает Стайлз и подходит, чтобы опуститься рядом с ним на крыльцо. — Плюс, тебе нравится, когда я тебя выбешиваю. Надо же тебе на кого-то злиться._

________________________________________

— А… Асванг[2]? — говорит Стайлз, щурясь в надежде, что так получится лучше прочитать слово с экрана компьютера. Или, собственно, четче его произнести. — Или… суанги[3]? Или, черт, даже не знаю, как это… мананангал[4]? Они все пожиратели плоти, — заканчивает он, поднимая взгляд на Скотта в надежде, что тот предложит что-нибудь… еще. Что-нибудь кроме раздраженного взгляда, которым он прожигает Стайлза последние десять минут. — _Чувак_ , я пытаюсь…

— Ты ударил монстра лампой, — не дает договорить Скотт. — Латунной _лампой_ , Стайлз.

— И у меня есть видео, — говорит Стайлз, очень хорошо понимая, что его голос звучит капризно.

— У тебя идет кровь, — продолжает Скотт. — Я даже не… Дерек даже ничего по телефону не сказал, понимаешь, да? Только зарычал, когда я ему рассказал.

— Почему, по-твоему, я сказал тебе ему позвонить? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— У тебя идет кровь, а он сейчас приедет и будет над тобой квохтать, а он для этого слишком стар, а потом заставит кого-нибудь с тобой нянчиться до тех пор… 

— Воу, бро. — Стайлз отрывается от экрана — он перебирает монстров с Филиппин, и называют их в народе одинаково ужасно, — чтобы взглянуть на Скотта. — Перебарщиваешь. Это я ударил его — _это_ — по голове. Я не…

— Знаю, знаю. — Скотт падает в кресло. В гостиной срач, но им плевать. Прошло десять — двенадцать — минут с тех пор, как это, что бы это ни было — пожалуй, Стайлзу стоит назвать его Боб, просто чтобы обозначить, сделать менее устрашающим, — убежало в лес и смыло волну адреналина. — Я просто… это было реально неожиданно. Э-э, гм, эскалация.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Стайлз. — В одну минуту Дерек говорит мне быть осторожным, а в следующую — бам, у меня под дверью монстр.

— Оно знало твое имя, — замечает Скотт. — Так что это твоя вина.

— Я… — Стайлзу на это нечего сказать. — Ладно, пусть так. Хочешь что-нибудь? Могу заказать пиццу в качестве вознаграждения.

Скотт моргает, почесывает нос — на нем кровь. Стайлз не знает, чья она. 

— Я… ты имеешь в виду, типа… да, конечно, пицца звучит неплохо. Потом. На следующей неделе. 

— Заметано. — Стайлз вздыхает и соскальзывает вниз, откидывая голову на диван. — Не позвонить бы тебе Эллисон? Кому-нибудь еще? Может, если у нас будут свидетели, Дерек не обрушит на меня всю свою ярость рыцаря в доспехах.

— Он не такой…

— Ш-ш-ш, дай мне пофантазировать. — Стайлз снова переводит взгляд на экран компьютера. — И почему мы никогда не знаем, с какими существами имеем дело? Неужели нельзя как в старших классах? Оборотни, много оборотней. И охотников. Мы хотя бы знали, с чем имеем дело.

— Нахуй то, — говорит Скотт. — Хотя… это тоже нахуй.

— Все нахуй, — соглашается Стайлз. И снова вздыхает. — Я уже говорил, что актер? Что мне платят миллионы долларов за игру? В фильмах, Скотт? И мы до сих пор по какой-то странной причине… не наняли кого-нибудь, кто будет разбираться с очередным созданием недели? 

— Прошло месяцев пять с тех пор, как мы в последний раз разбирались с чем-то странным, — указывает Скотт, затем почесывает нос. — Хотя это был оборотень с проблемой личного пространства, а не какой-то жуткий магический пожиратель плоти… поэтому, думаю, общий знаменатель здесь ты. 

— Что я могу сказать, чувак, — начинает Стайлз, бездумно пролистывая список монстров, которых он еще не просмотрел, — я катализатор. Магнит для неприятностей.

— Заноза в заднице, — ласково заканчивает Скотт. — Засранец. В каком-то роде кретин… — он замолкает, когда звонит телефон, хватает его с журнального столика — который находится в полнейшем беспорядке, — и последовавшая за этим улыбка убеждает в том, что это Эллисон. 

— Эллисон, — отвечает Скотт. Он поднимается, проходит на кухню, оставляя Стайлза наедине с проклятущим разбитым окном и бестиарием. Черт их побери. 

Стайлз закрывает глаза, вдыхает и выдыхает как можно медленнее, и пытается просто подумать. Здесь есть что-то еще: связь, фактор, просто… что-то — что прольет свет на все происходящее, когда он это осознает. Однако он слишком ошарашен, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Потерял, блядь, хватку, потому что все стычки после той большой драмы с перевертышами были незначительными и, можно сказать, забавными.

Хотя охотники, прибывшие в город в прошлом году, забавными не были. Они были уродами. Стреляющими без разбора к тому же. Но, даже несмотря на три недели мини-версии холодной войны, это нельзя было сравнить с событиями сегодняшнего дня. Ничего похожего на страх, который стиснул легкие и сжал горло.

Двадцать минут — и он разбит. 

Наверное, он стареет. Наверное, он… 

— Стайлз. — Внезапно рядом оказывается Дерек в помятой и пропотевшей форме заместителя шерифа, со свистом пропуская воздух сквозь острые белые клыки. Стайлз оглядывается, заметив распахнутую дверь, опускает взгляд — Дерек не снял обувь; переводит взгляд на его лицо, на котором застыла смесь злости, беспокойства и смятения.

— У меня есть видео, — приветствует он. — Получилось снять на камеру, и чары, которые наложила Лидия, кажется, работают: оно не смогло войти, поэтому все… гм, хорошо.

Дерек опускается на край журнального столика и просто смотрит на него. Стайлз слышит смех Скотта, разговаривающего с Эллисон.

— У тебя кровь, — говорит Дерек, протягивает руку и касается лба Стайлза. И Стайлз подается навстречу прикосновению, потому что может. — Или ты… черт, Стайлз, твоя нога.

Стайлз пытается кивнуть и пожать плечами одновременно; получается не очень.

— Ты разузнал что-нибудь о жертве? На кладбище? — спрашивает Стайлз, заключая ладонь Дерека в свои.

— В те пять минут, что прошли со звонка тебе до визита этого чего бы то ни было сюда? — вопрос Дерека начинается с юморком и завершается рыком — определенно с намеком на территориальный вопрос, — и он крепко сжимает руку Стайлза. — Нет, не разузнал. Хотя на крыльце пахнет смертью. Смертью и чем-то… чем-то более древним. 

Дерек выглядит усталым и измотанным. Если бы не удлинившиеся зубы и слишком крепкая хватка, он выглядел бы почти постаревшим, человечным, хрупким. И, конечно, Стайлза тут же накрывает приступ вины, и он вздыхает, перемещается на край дивана достаточно близко к Дереку, чтобы наклониться и положить голову ему на плечо.

Он пахнет плохим кофе и потом, и Дереком, и это приятнее, чем Стайлз ожидал. А он ждал, что это будет чертовски приятно.

— Я ударил его лампой, — признается он, и Дерек смеется, поднимая руку, чтобы погладить Стайлза по затылку. — Та латунная фигня, которую нам купила Миранда. Это… я снял видео? 

— Ты идиот, — говорит Дерек, проводя губами по его уху, и Стайлз передергивает плечами, обнимая Дерека за талию. 

— Оно выглядело тобой, — наконец произносит Стайлз. Он уже не слышит Скотта, хотя это, наверное, потому, что он вслушивается в дыхание Дерека, замечая, как оно замедляется, становится все спокойнее и глубже. — Оно позвонило в дверь — я знаю, что у нас нет дверного звонка, не спрашивай, — улыбнулось мне и назвало мое имя. С этим странным… стремным… думаю, иностранным акцентом? 

Дерек вздыхает, низко и многострадально. Он целует Стайлза медленно и отчаянно, вылизывает его рот так, как делает, когда хочет осознать, что Стайлз рядом, что он в порядке, в безопасности, а потом встает, подходит к разбитому окну и начинает его обнюхивать. В буквальном смысле. 

Хохотнув, Стайлз встает и, хромая — швы накладывать нет нужды, но по ноге до сих пор течет кровь, пропитывая джинсы, и даже как-то не верится, что никто еще не вызверился на него за это, — подходит к Дереку, включая видео. Стайлз показывает экран Дереку, вздрагивая от гортанных звуков, издаваемых то существом, то им самим.

На окне остались капли крови: вероятно, принадлежащие и ему, и… черт, существу она принадлежать не могла. Это кровь убитой девушки. Девушки, которую оно… съело.

Черт, иногда реальная жизнь оказывается еще более странной, чем в фильмах. Хотя, может, это только у него так. Другим, пожалуй, не приходится иметь дел… с оборотнями-пожирателями плоти. Они, наверное, ходят в боулинг или еще чем-то таким занимаются.

— Запах такой же? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда видео заканчивается и Дерек с рыком пихает ему телефон. Складка меж его бровей становится еще более глубокой.

— Да, — отвечает Дерек и нервным жестом — который Стайлзу знаком как сыну шерифа и как бойфренду заместителя шерифа, и, в меньшей степени, как актеру, который в прошлом году в течение двух недель играл офицера полиции Лос-Анджелеса в той полицейской драме, — кладет руку на табельное. Стайлз подходит ближе и опускает ладонь на спину Дерека.  
Есть в этом что-то волнующее, думает он, — прикасаться к кому-то так обыденно и знать, что этот жест говорит больше слов.

(Хотя, черт побери, ему двадцать восемь, и, пожалуй, рановато для подобных мудрых высказываний). 

— И чем пахнет? Смертью? Разрушением? Гневом? Мне нужно что-то помимо «пожиратель плоти» и «меняет форму». Там сотни запросов.

— Скотт разговаривает с Лидией, — говорит Дерек вместо ответа, проводя пальцем по мазку крови на одном из осколков и обнюхивая его. Стайлз надеется, что она не его. Это было бы стремно. Правда, все и так стремно, но было бы еще более стремно, если бы это была кровь Стайлза. — Я подумал, Салли может что-нибудь знать.

— Из-за того, что она перевертыш? — Стайлз морщит нос, потому что это… имеет смысл. Вроде как. — Да, но то были перевертыши, а это… хер его знает что.

— Запах какой-то пряный, — говорит Дерек, выглядывая из окна. — И… 

— Сейчас приедут Лидия и Эллисон, — прерывает Скотт, заходя в гостиную из кухни. — Бойд еще на встрече, освободится только через пару часов. Айзек с Эрикой еще ничего не обнаружили…

— Потому что оно было здесь, — произносит Стайлз.

— Потому что оно было здесь, — соглашается Скотт. — И… это все? 

— Папа? — Стайлз оглядывается на Дерека, пожимающего плечами.

— В участке. У меня не было времени сказать ему, что ты снова пытаешься куда-нибудь вляпаться. 

— Эй! — Стайлз показывает ему средний палец, хотя эффект немного смазан из-за того, что тот покраснел, опух и кровоточит. — Я заснял видео, в том числе когда он показывал эту жуткую интерпретацию тебя. Не понимаю, почему, блядь, он из всех ебучих мест выбрал этот дом…

— Альфа? — Скотт указывает на Дерека, потом на себя и пожимает плечами, когда Стайлз бросает на него взгляд. — Возможно, он искал… гм, самого сильного. 

— А я — сильный? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Или я девчонка в беде? Потому что я продолжаю повторять это, придурок: _я вырубил его бронзовой антикварной лампой_. Чего вы еще от меня хотите?! 

— Гм, не знаю, — у Дерека тот самый тон, который означает, что он в следующие три минуты закатит глаза и драматично вздохнет, — может, чтобы ты не играл в гляделки с сумасшедшим монстром, Стайлз? 

Да, и вот оно — закатывает глаза. 

— Фи, — говорит он, — так интереснее. 

— Ин… _интереснее_? — переспрашивает Дерек, направляясь к входной двери, затем выходя на крыльцо и прослеживая пальцами — с выпущенными когтями — царапины, оставшиеся после боя. — Что-нибудь еще? Что-нибудь, что может помочь нам понять, что это такое? 

— У него светилась рука, — говорит Скотт, высунув голову из двери. — И оно зарычало на каком-то языке, прежде чем Стайлз его ударил.

— Лампой. Значит, это иностранец? — предполагает Стайлз, и, когда Дерек со Скоттом на него таращатся, пожимает плечами. — А что? Я просто нашел кое-кого с Филиппин. Оно говорило по-филиппи… тьфу, по-тагальски? 

— Без понятия, — отвечает Скотт. — Я не говорю на тагальском. — Дерек фыркает, осматривая особенно внушительные отметины от когтей на дереве рядом с окном, но ничего не говорит. Что означает, что он либо задумался, либо предпочитает их игнорировать.

Скорее всего, последнее. 

— Ладно, итак… иностранец. — Стайлз начинает мерить шагами двор, по привычке лохматя волосы — просто потому, что это приятно. — Убил выбранную наугад девушку на кладбище, съел ее плоть, может менять форму… но не перевертыш, у него есть магия, но не ведьма. Не человек, потому что меняется… не по-человечески. — Лицо существа изменялось так, словно было жидким. Ничего похожего на хруст костей и растяжение кожи, привычное для оборотней. Еще более отвратительно. Он вздыхает. — Пожалуй, стоит дождаться Эллисон и Лидию. Я ничего не нарыл. 

— Какой сюрприз, — произносит Скотт, и Стайлз снова показывает ему средний палец. Вскоре после этого он хромает обратно в дом: ему становится скучно смотреть на Дерека, который осматривает место происшествия, и Скотта, нервно прочесывающего двор и леса вокруг их владений. Там он поднимается в ванную, чтобы промыть царапины и раны, которыми до той поры пренебрегал.

Он разрывает джинсы на голени, вздрагивая, когда приходится отдирать присохшую к ране ткань. В последний раз у него был такой глубокий порез, когда он снимался в сцене взрыва для «Грэнвальд Прокси» в Индии. Во всем были виноваты кусок дерева, не в том месте оказавшийся актер массовки и неисправное оборудование, и даже тогда это его мало обеспокоило. Он заставил их продолжить съемки, потому что хотел покончить с этой ебанутой сценой и вернуться домой. Хотя в конце они все равно отвезли его в больницу, пусть порез и не требовал швов.

Сейчас он в больницу не поедет — по очевидным причинам. Нет необходимости, потому что рана выглядит так, словно кровотечение вот-вот остановится. И даже если нет, он просто заставит Скотта ее зашить.

Он уже так делал. 

В любом случае, Стайлз, достав из шкафа под раковиной аптечку, закидывает ногу на раковину — новую, гранитную, невъебенно холодную — и начинает протирать ногу ватным тампоном, щедро вымоченным в спирте. Он выбирает один из самых больших бинтов, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли положить на рану марлю, когда в дверном проеме появляется Скотт, смотрит на него и вздыхает, опустив плечи.

— Швы нужны? На запах вроде нет, — говорит он, входя и обхватывая ногу Стайлза, а потом наклоняясь и прищуриваясь. — Средний палец вывихнут. Глубоких царапин больше нет, верно? 

Стайлз… Стайлз вообще на это внимания не обратил. Разве что на палец. Он поднимает взгляд в зеркало и видит красную линию на лбу и еще одну — на носу. Наверное, от осколков.

— Нет, я в порядке, чувак, — отвечает Стайлз, осматривая руки — пара легких царапин, не более. Он в порядке. Испуган, конечно. Растерян. Но в порядке. — Помимо раны на ноге.

— Швы не нужны, — объявляет Скотт, ловкими пальцами выхватывая из аптечки повязки, спирт и какую-то мазь, которую Стайлз никогда не использовал. — Ты преувеличиваешь. Не дергайся.

— Говорит оборотень, — напоминает ему Стайлз, — который уже исцелился бы.

— Ты, когда ранен, всегда сучишься, — просто отвечает Скотт, отвлекаясь от ноги Стайлза и ухмыляясь ему. — Мне позвать твоего ухажера, чтобы он вытянул боль… 

— Ага, — не мог не прервать Стайлз, — через чле… 

— Я сам попался, — тут же произносит Скотт, говоря громче Стайлза, словно это может его остановить. — Лидия внизу, с Дереком. Эллисон подъедет через десять минут. Где остальные — не знаю.

— Круто, — говорит Стайлз, наблюдая, как Скотт заканчивает перевязку, а потом использует палочку от мороженого, чтобы наложить шину на его палец. 

— Итак, — начинает Скотт, запихивая аптечку обратно под раковину, — думаешь, добром это не кончится? Дерек кажется напряженным.

— Не знаю, мужик. — Стайлз хочет потереть лоб и, только ткнув перевязанным пальцем в глаз, вспоминает, что так делать не стоит. — Может, Эрика и Айзек его сегодня найдут? Мы сможем с этим справиться… блядь, я забыл об отце.

— Ты… ты же о нем спрашивал, — говорит Скотт. — Разве он не вернулся в участок? 

— Да, но…

— Он в участке! — кричит Дерек с нижнего этажа, и до Стайлза доносится смешок Лидии. — С ним все хорошо, Стайлз. Я ему ничего не сказал.

Стайлз вздыхает и спрыгивает со шкафчика. 

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я пойду надену штаны.

________________________________________

_— И… это мертвое тело, — констатирует Стайлз. Он опускается на корточки: достаточно далеко, чтобы, если его поведет вперед, не упасть лицом в кишащие личинками останки, но достаточно близко, чтобы видеть детали, какими бы отвратительно тошнотворными они ни были. Где-то сзади Скотт издает побитый звук, вздыхает отец, а Дерек шумно бормочет себе под нос что-то, что звучит подозрительно похоже на «идиот»._

_— Хорошая работа, сынок,— говорит отец. — Теперь, когда дело решено, мы все можем…_

_— Есть тут что-то знакомое, — без задней мысли произносит Стайлз. У жертвы нет сердца — зияющая дыра в середине груди, настолько разложившейся, что Стайлз даже не может сказать, мужчина это или женщина, — а на коже виднеются перекрещивающиеся царапины. Они образуют букву «Х», и это какое-то сообщение, предупреждение, почерк или просто… подпись._

_— Ты об «иксе», — говорит отец и, делая шаг вперед и наклоняясь, указывает на отметины ручкой._

_— Да, о нем, — отвечает Стайлз. — Ну и сердце пропало, конечно. Не понимаю. Мы знаем кого-нибудь, кто пожирает сердца? Человеческие? Скотт? Дерек?_

_— Почему ты сначала у меня спросил? Дерек наверняка больше об этом знает, — говорит Скотт._

_— Я не жру человеческие сердца, Скотт,— рычит Дерек._

_— Чувак, я не об этом! Господи, да высунь голову из задницы. Я сказал, ты больше знаешь… ну, знаешь, ты обычно всегда больше об этом знаешь! В книгах у тебя до… — Дерек сверлит его взглядом. — Я ничего об этом не знаю. Никогда не слышал ни о ком, кто выжирает у людей сердца…_

_— Кто сказал, что выжирает? Эту штуку извлекли рукой или когтями, или еще чем-нибудь. Не зубами, — говорит отец. — Может, у этого убийцы такой почерк._

_— Ситуацию это проще не делает, — резюмирует Дерек._

_— Говорю тебе, Скотт, есть в этом что-то знакомое, — повторяет Стайлз, пытаясь понять, почему._

_— Что, запах? — уточняет Скотт. — Все трупы пахнут странно знакомо, Стайлз, когда ты видишь, что это трупы._

_— Нет, не запах, волчонок… то, как его пришили, как извлекли сердце. Не знаю, просто… я это уже где-то видел._

________________________________________

— Нет, я не ставила повторные чары, — фыркает Лидия, прогуливаясь перед разбитым окном. — Зачем бы мне их ставить? Тут месяцами ничего не происходило.

— Значит… — Стайлз пихает локтем Дерека, который стоит рядом с ним, положив руку на его плечо, и незаметно пытается вытянуть из Стайлза боль (которую он почти не испытывает, но все равно это очаровательно), когда тот напрягается, наверное, собираясь накричать, нарычать или огрызнуться на Лидию, чтобы та в ответ, не впечатлившись, лишь приподняла бы бровь. — Значит, существо просто… не могло войти, получается.

— Это… — начинает Скотт, а потом замолкает, опускаясь рядом с Эллисон, сидевшей на диване с ноутбуком, и хмурится. — Значит…

— Значит, мы имеем дело с вампирами? — спрашивает Стайлз, потому что не может удержаться. — Говорю вам, это не было похоже ни на одного ебучего вампира, которого я когда-либо… 

— Нет, оно не пахло как вампир, — прерывает его Дерек.

— Откуда ты, черт побери, знаешь, как пахнут вампиры? — спрашивает Стайлз, даже не заводя волынку на тему «так вампиры реально существуют», потому что, ну серьезно, этого стоило ожидать. Дерек пожимает плечами.

— В детстве я жил в Нью-Йорке. Нью-Йорк может многому научить. 

— Ага, конечно. — Стайлз какое-то время сверлит его взглядом, а потом хорошенько пихает локтем в живот. — Итак, не вампир, не может войти в дом без приглашения. Это сужает круг, как думаешь, Эллисон? 

— Да, — фыркает Эллисон, печатая. — С трех сотен до полутора. Просто прекрасно. 

— Ты добавила пункт про иностранный говор? — спрашивает Стайлз, и Эллисон смотрит на него до тех пор, пока он не поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Ладно, ладно! Твори свою магию. 

— Почему оно пришло за тобой? — спрашивает Лидия и в ответ на последовавшее молчание закатывает глаза. — У него что, стояк на актеров? 

— Я подумал, это из-за того, что Дерек, гм, альфа? — предлагает Скотт. — Ну, понимаешь… 

— Нет, я так не думаю, — обрывает его Лидия и останавливается. Она усмехается. — Кажется, у тебя появился фанат, Стайлз.

— Это ужасно, отвратительно, и это неправда, — говорит Стайлз. — Ты видела его глаза? — Он вздрагивает, вспоминая. — Оно хотело меня убить.

— Не имеет значения, кого или что оно хочет, — вмешивается Дерек. — Мы в любом случае его убьем.

— Разве ты не всегда так говоришь? — спрашивает Стайлз, усмехаясь, когда Дерек лишь закатывает глаза.

— Судя по внешнему виду этого существа, убийство вряд ли приведет к этическому конфликту, — говорит Лидия. Она задумчиво рассматривает свои ногти, потом отвлекается и поднимает взгляд. — Как думаете, оно… думаете, оно вообще живое? 

— Его движения напоминали…

— Фильм ужасов? — говорит Эллисон, и все они — за исключением Дерека, который снова закатывает глаза, а потом уходит в кухню, чтобы попить или перекусить, по предположению Стайлза, — согласно кивают. 

— Мне кажется, — начинает Стайлз, присаживаясь на диван рядом с Эллисон, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть в экран компьютера, — что моя жизнь всегда на семьдесят шесть, может, даже на восемьдесят процентов больше похожа на типичный фильм ужасов, чем у любого среднестатистического человека.

— На девяносто три, — дразнится Лидия. — На девяносто три процента больше, чем у среднестатистического двадцативосьмилетнего американского актера.

— И сколько у нас в Америке двадцативосьмилетних актеров? — спрашивает Стайлз, потому что, похоже, Лидия явно подготовилась. Он даже слегка разочарован, когда она пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю; не важно. Твоя жизнь — наша жизнь — фильм ужасов, но не клише. 

— Последние два часа, — говорит Стайлз, — могли бы стать первой сценой любого ужастика, выпущенного за последние двадцать лет, Лидия. Не хватает только безудержного секса и сисек.

— Ага, — усмехается Лидия. — Но мы-то не собираемся умирать, не так ли? Нам требуется в среднем неделя, чтобы достать этих гадов, Стайлз. Я даю два, максимум три дня. 

— Меня немного пугает, как много вы трое об этом думали, — замечает Скотт. — Но вернемся к теме. 

— Не стоит ли подождать остальных? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Они потом поедут домой, — кричит Дерек с кухни. — Какие-то встречи завтра с утра. 

Стайлз вздыхает, наблюдая, как Эллисон просматривает информацию о вендиго.

— Блядь, — говорит он. — Это уже даже не фильм ужасов, это «Сверхъестественное»! 

— В «Сверхъестественном» оборотни жрут людей, — замечает Скотт. — Не думаю…

— Нет-нет, я имел в виду… да, немного не так, — прерывает Стайлз. — Но вся эта фигня с очередным «существом недели». 

— Скорее «существо года», нет? Существо четырех с половиной месяцев, — уточняет Эллисон. — И мы еще не начинали и не прекращали апокалипсис, так что…

— Как ни крути, — говорит Стайлз, — думаю…

— Никакой семейной вражды между ангелами, — продолжает Эллисон. — А смерть — не устрашающий чувак с пристрастием к пицце по-чикагски…

— Ты уделяешь много внимания деталям, — жалуется Стайлз. — Я просто говорю, что у нас достаточно драмы и сверхъестественных катастроф, чтобы мы могли… 

— Значит ли это, что нам пора расходиться? — вмешивается Лидия как раз в тот момент, когда с кухни с банкой содовой в руке возвращается Дерек. Наступает тишина, и Стайлз ждет, когда кто-то возразит — скорее всего, Дерек, потому что обычно он первым вставляет свои пять копеек, — но все молчат. И Стайлз вроде как… тоже соглашается. 

Он уже не так паникует, он уже немного отошел от всего произошедшего с окном и от криков, и от твари, которая знает его имя, и ему хочется только лишь поужинать (только сначала заставить Дерека приготовить), пошароёбиться по интернету (выискивая свое имя) и, быть может, посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал на ноутбуке (в спальне, потому что, как бы он ни «отошел» от случившегося, он не собирается смотреть сериал в гостиной с чертовым окном). 

Возможно, они заработали иммунитет ко всей этой сверхъестественной херне. Пожалуй, Лидия права, и, каким бы клише это ни казалось, они все слишком устали и слишком привыкли к происходящему, чтобы оно их по-настоящему заботило. Это стало их рутиной — теперь Стайлз практически в этом уверен. Большое зло атакует; они ищут, кто или что такое это большое зло; они атакуют большое зло и убивают его. Или калечат. Или что они там делают. 

Если без деталей, то в какой-то момент кого-нибудь ранят, кто-то взбесится, а Дерек, наверное, состроит потом свое «я такой пугающий, посмотрите на меня» лицо, но Стайлз вполне уверен: что бы ни напало на его дом, оно об этом пожалеет.

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, когда никто ничего не говорит. — По крайней мере, мы знаем, что оно не может войти…

— Хотя неизвестно, почему, — замечает Эллисон.

— Оно не может войти в _наш_ дом, — пожимая плечами, поправляется Стайлз. — Пожалуй, тебе следует спать с арбалетом.

— Уже у нас под кроватью, — говорит Эллисон, закрывая ноутбук.

— Я могу поставить чары перед уходом, — предлагает Лидия, подходя к сумочке, лежащей на журнальном столике, и начиная копаться в ней. — Я взяла кое-что с собой, когда ты позвонил, а руны я помню.

— Отлично. — Стайлз поднимается и пытается засунуть руки в карманы, только потом понимая, что на нем серые пижамные штаны, в которых их нет. Они уже потрепанные, но удобные, и однажды, рано вернувшись домой с фотосессии в Лос-Анджелесе, он застал Дерека, который использовал их вместо подушки. 

У Стайлза на телефоне есть фотография.

— Позвони, если что-нибудь произойдет? — Эллисон на пути к двери хлопает его по плечу. 

— Перефразирую, — говорит Скотт, — если произойдет что-нибудь, что требует нашего _немедленного_ внимания. Если просто испугаешься, чувак, сначала пару часов обожди. У меня завтра сумасшедший операционный график.

— Видишь это? — Стайлз поднимает свой вывихнутый палец. — Тебе сюда, приятель. Прямо сюда. 

— Ага, — не впечатлившись, реагирует Скотт, выходя за дверь вслед за Эллисон и ощупывая карманы, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл. — Спокойной ночи, придурок.

— Спокойной, говнюк. Увидимся… позже. Когда-нибудь. Если я не умру. 

— Никто не умрет. — Дерек целится по его голени, достаточно медленно, чтобы ему удалось уклониться, а потом провожает на крыльцо Лидию с полными руками… всего, что она использует для чар. Раньше она использовала только аконит, но с тех пор смесь претерпела несколько модификаций, и теперь это скорее солодку, тимьян и еще какой-то странный минерал, который она покупала на черном рынке где-то в России. 

Стайлз в это не лез главным образом потому, что не знал русского. Что напомнило ему…

— Ты опознала акцент? Или язык? — Стайлз выходит вслед за Дереком и видит, как Лидия начинает быстрыми, судорожными движениями вычерчивать символы. Она сосредоточена, и ее красные ногти ярко контрастируют с черным мелом, которым она пишет. 

Уже сгустились сумерки, все вокруг фиолетовое и темно-синее, а в тени — черное, из-за чего все приобретает жуткие очертания. Стайлз это ненавидит.

— Нет, — отвечает Лидия как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек опускает ладонь на его спину, вырисовывая круги в основании шеи, заставляя Стайлза податься навстречу прикосновениям. — Это звучало… знакомо, но это не латынь, а что-то такое же… старое, древнее, не похожее на все, что я когда-либо слышала.

— Если что-нибудь обнаружишь, позвони мне, — говорит Дерек.

— Ну, сегодня я точно буду спать, — прямо отвечает Лидия, глядя на Дерека, пока тот не кивает, а затем снова возвращается к своим каракулям. — Но на работе мне особо нечем заняться, поэтому я завтра займусь изысканиями.

— Ты разве не… путешествия во времени изобретаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Ну, на работе. 

— Нет, я подсчитываю количество антима… не важно. Я позвоню, когда что-нибудь найду.

— Но не сегодня, — уточняет Дерек.

— Не сегодня, — соглашается Лидия. Она заканчивает писанину на дверной раме и делает шаг назад, и в тот же момент символы на полсекунды ярко загораются, а потом исчезают. 

— Как же это охуенно, — восхищается Стайлз. 

— Говорит _искра_ , — поддразнивает его Лидия. Стайлз в ответ на это гримасничает, потому что его всегда раздражала вся эта ерунда с искрой. Слишком громкое для него слово. — Она самая. Катализатор, Стайлз, с которого постоянно начинается все дерьмо.

— Это вечер «нагруби Стайлзу», что ли? — интересуется Стайлз, и они с Дереком, как утята, следуют за Лидией обратно в дом, наблюдая, как она собирает свою сумочку.

— Я тебе не грубил, — замечает Дерек.

— Нет, только бросал долгие нечитаемые взгляды и громко и многозначительно вздыхал, — отвечает Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему и усмехаясь. — Так даже хуже. Намного хуже, дружище.

— О боже, дайте мне уйти до того, как вы запрыгнете друг на друга. — Лидия поднимает руки ладонями вверх и, качая головой, проходит в открытую дверь, закрывая ее за собой. Но это Лидия, поэтому она демонстративно хлопает ею, просто чтобы показать, как она не одобряет любое проявление привязанности перед ней. 

— Как невежливо, — произносит Стайлз. — Все мои друзья сумасшедшие, грубые и… оборотни. В том числе, — добавляет он, когда Дерек открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать — судя по выражению лица и почти слившимся с линией роста волос бровям, это что-то язвительное. — Я звоню папе. Ты готовишь ужин.

— Я…

— Не думаю, что ты завтра пойдешь на работу… — Стайлз моргает. — Или пойдешь? Я не против, если ты…

— Нет, не пойду, — отвечает Дерек, явно оскорбленный, что Стайлз хотя бы подумал об этом. — Я сделаю сэндвичи, ты звонишь. 

— Я хочу…

— Я знаю, какой сэндвич ты хочешь, придурок. Это я всегда их делаю, — ворчит Дерек, уже поворачиваясь к кухне. Стайлз чувствует легкий толчок в груди — возбуждение, счастье и удовлетворение, — потому что именно эти мелочи напоминают ему, как ему повезло.

— Я тебя люблю! — кричит ему Стайлз, хватая телефон с журнального столика.

— Я знаю! — кричит Дерек с кухни, и Стайлз снова ощущает этот толчок, задумываясь на секунду, как странно, что он может быть таким счастливым, таким удовлетворенным, так любить кого-то, кроме него самого, когда где-то там, снаружи, ходит чудовище, которое знает его имя и, по-видимому, пожирает плоть.

________________________________________

_— Собачьи шуточки, Стайлз?— спрашивает Питер, прислоняясь к стене рядом с ним, скрещивая руки и приближая свое лицо к лицу Стайлза. Боже, какой же он жуткий. — Ты выше этого._

_— Нет, Питер, по правде нет, — отвечает Стайлз. — Мы же обо мне сейчас говорим. Я хоть раз упускал возможность шуткануть на эту тему?_

_Дерек с Бойдом их игнорируют, увлекшись своей маленькой игрой, которая состоит в том, что они бросают друг друга в кучи деревянных ящиков, которыми заставлен склад Дерека (тайное логово четырех из шести из них). А Стайлз стоит вот тут, рядом с самым отталкивающим мудозвоном в Бикон-Хиллз._

_Да во всем мире, пожалуй. Самый отталкивающий мудозвон в мире. Стайлз не преувеличивает. Питер мертв. Он должен быть мертв. И вот он, стоит рядом, ухмыляется так, словно знает секрет, Стайлзу неизвестный. Вероятно, так и есть. Он, пожалуй, знает много неведомого Стайлзу дерьма, вроде каково это — умереть._

_Одно Стайлз перестал пытаться понять: почему Питер все еще здесь. В Бикон-Хиллз. Или почему Дерек держит его при себе. Частично это можно объяснить аргументом «потому что он стая, потому что он семья», но должно здесь быть что-то еще — что-то более веское, из-за чего Дерек еще не выкинул ублюдка из города. Вина? Стыд? Тяжелый случай боязни разлуки?_

_— Судя по запаху в джипе, тебе в колледже посчастливилось, — произносит Питер, и у Стайлза по коже бегут мурашки. Ему удается сохранить лицо, несмотря на то, что его чувства будто… испохабили. — Судя по всему, это даже больше чем везение. Я тобой горжусь. Развеялся… своего рода… — Питер делает паузу, смотрит вдаль, а потом широко улыбается, — своего рода раскрыл свое сердце, не правда ли?_

_— В этом нет никакого смысла, причем тут… — Стайлз моргает, прищуривается, пытаясь отследить связь между мертвым телом и внезапно еще более зловещим Питером. Он явно упомянул о сердце умыслом, либо чтобы поиздеваться над ним, либо… блядь, скорее просто поиздеваться. — Что тебе надо?_

_— Много чего, Стайлз, — говорит Питер, пожимая плечами. — Слишком много. Кроме того… — Он наклоняется, поднимает руку и гладит Стайлза по волосам… медленно, неприятно, и Стайлзу не удается отстраниться достаточно быстро. — Отличная прическа._

_Дерек отбрасывает Бойда в особенно высокую кучу ящиков, и Стайлз делает три широких шага назад._

_— Ты в последнее время бегал в лесу, Питер? — спрашивает Стайлз, и на долю секунды ему кажется, что он замечает что-то вроде вспышки ярости в глазах Питера, но она исчезает, заменяясь слегка удивленной ухмылкой._

_— Приходилось навещать Дерека, а что?_

_— Ни разу тебя не видел, — говорит Стайлз. — Помогал с трупами?_

_Питер смотрит на него, задумчиво прищурившись, потом улыбается._

_— В каком-то смысле да, Стайлз, помогал._

________________________________________

Все заканчивается тем, что ужин они съедают только наполовину, потому что потенциально опасные для жизни ситуации явно (не сказать, чтобы ему это было в новинку, Стайлз сам не знает, почему до сих пор удивляется) действуют на Дерека как афродизиак. Он стаскивает Стайлза с барного стула, переключая его внимание с сэндвича и кренделей, и лижет его губы, бормоча что-то о том, что переборщил с горчицей и перечным сыром. Горячими ладонями обхватывая Стайлза за спину, Дерек бессознательно разминает ему мышцы, и, боже, как же это кайфово. 

Стайлз голоден, но он никак не может насытиться Дереком и опасные для жизни ситуации возбуждают его так же сильно, как и оборотня, поэтому идея отложить ужин его абсолютно устраивает. Проблема в том, что Дерек целует его медленно, тягуче, влажно, почти изучающе. Всякий раз, когда Стайлз пытается углубить поцелуй, придать ему больше отчаяния, ускорить процесс, чтобы они оказались голыми как можно быстрее, чтобы он мог почувствовать кожу Дерека, горячую и бархатисто гладкую, своей, Дерек игнорирует его, замедляется еще больше, заполняя время нелепыми мелочами, от которых щемит в груди (например, баюкает голову Стайлза в руках, поглаживает подушечками больших пальцев уши, оставляет легкие целомудренные поцелуи на носу и щеках, мягко шепчет слова, пробивающие Стайлза дрожью и оставляющие неспособным произнести ответ, который не был бы таким же банальным). 

Это пьянит, этого слишком много, это чертовски отвлекает, поэтому Стайлз только и может, что следовать за Дереком, который ведет его наверх, и посмеиваться над тем, что он говорит. И что Стайлз идиот, и что Дерек слишком стар для этого дерьма, что им стоит вложиться в пуленепробиваемые оконные стекла, ведь кто знает, какой поехавший монстр зациклится на нем в следующий раз. Они каким-то образом оказываются в душе, повязка на икре и шина на пальце забываются в угоду лучшему. Одежду они срывают еще на пути из кухни в ванную в промежутках между все более пылкими поцелуями.

А потом вокруг только жар и пар, и Стайлз обвивает Дерека ногами, упираясь спиной в теплую плитку и ощущая струящуюся по телу воду. Одной рукой он зарывается в волосы Дерека, другой надрачивает свой член, позволяя Дереку втрахиваться в него, посылая вибрирующие волны удовольствия по позвоночнику. Он целует Дерека, медленно, горячо, влажно, потому что да, сначала Стайлз был настроен на быстрый перепих, но теперь все по-другому, потому что член Дерека движется в нем в медленном, ровном ритме, проникая ровно настолько, что в одну секунду Стайлз задыхается, чтобы в другую умолять о большем. 

Кончая, Стайлз впечатывается затылком в плитку, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия, поднимающегося от яичек вверх по члену и переходящего туда, где вбивается в него Дерек, ползущего вверх по позвоночнику вплоть до яркой вспышки, что отпечатывается на внутренней стороне век. Он чуть опускается, но не падает, потому что Дерек прижимает его грудью к стене, двигаясь резкими, отчаянными толчками. Стайлз целует его, проглатывая гортанные звуки, издаваемые Дереком, и тяжелые вздохи, которые всегда очаровывают Стайлза. Дерек кончает, бормоча проклятия, задыхаясь от смеха и прислоняясь лбом к подбородку Стайлза. Он обрушивается на Стайлза всем своим весом, предплечьями прижимаясь к плитке, и вдыхает запах кожи Стайлза. Это все так знакомо, так волнующе, так потрясающе, что, не будь Стайлз истощен, он бы, пожалуй, зашел на второй круг. 

— Секс в душе, — говорит Стайлз, задрожав, когда из него выскальзывает член, и опускает ноги на пол, тут же прислоняясь к стене, — ноги словно ватные, но, черт, он чувствует себя пресыщенным, почти осоловелым; сейчас ему плевать даже на разбитое окно и монстра, на все, кроме Дерека. — Потрясающе или… потрясающе?

Дерек ухмыляется и кивает, обнимая Стайлза за талию. Он прижимается губами к его плечу, покусывает кожу, оставляет неспешные, влажные поцелуи на шее, и Стайлзу даже не нужно слов, чтобы понять, что к чему.

— Знаю, — говорит он. 

Они наконец добираются до спальни, правда, сначала Дерек перевязывает ногу Стайлза и накладывает новую шину на палец, сладко целуя его в процессе. Чтобы уснуть, остается только проигнорировать существование еще одного чудовища из бесконечной череды. 

Вряд ли это займет много времени. Самое большое — час. Стайлз приписывает это тому факту, что он не один и что Дерек обнимает его, лежащего на животе, со спины. Это приятная тяжесть, нечто обыденное и постоянное, что позволяет ему не думать ни о чем другом. 

Поэтому он засыпает и просыпается приблизительно через три часа от звонка телефона.

Дерек все еще в отключке, поэтому Стайлз перебирается через него к тумбочке, где стоят на зарядке оба их телефона. Он не помнит, почему не подключил телефон на своей стороне; наверное, из-за того, что так меньше шансов, что ему придется отвечать на звонки столь поздней ночью, как эта. 

…Хотя Дерека пушкой не разбудишь, поэтому логика тут хромает.

— Что такое? — заспанно спрашивает Стайлз.

— Индия! — натуральным образом кричит Лидия, и Стайлз со стоном отстраняет телефон от уха. Он до сих пор сидит на Дереке, а потому чувствует, как он начинает просыпаться — по легкому напряжению в мышцах, по изменению дыхания, по тому, как он удивленно сжимает кулак и медленно расслабляется.

— Что Индия? — Слишком поздно — рано — для этого дерьма. Он до сих пор полусонный, и Дерек под ним такой теплый, что ему хочется вернуться ко сну — все подождет до завтра.

— Акцент монстра! Индус! То есть, это… это индус, и оно говорит на санскрите! — перебивает Лидия, и вот теперь Стайлз просыпается. Он слезает с Дерека, осматривается в поисках ноутбука, осознает, что оставил его на кухне, и проклинает кондиционер, когда в одних трусах сбегает по лестнице.

— Ты смотрела в бестиарии? — Он спотыкается на сдвинутом коврике в основании лестницы, проходит в кухню и открывает ноутбук, уже набирая текст на клавиатуре.

— Нет, я только что… сейчас смотрю. Я пересматривала это гребанное видео снова и снова последние пять часов, и это раздражает, понимаешь?

— Сейчас три утра, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я, как и все нормальные люди, спал.

— На древнюю латынь не похоже, — продолжает Лидия, — но язык и акцент все равно кажутся какими-то древними, да и было такое ощущение, будто я уже с ними сталкивалась. Поэтому я начала просматривать диалекты в интернете, и дело совершенно не продвигалось, а потом я вдруг поняла, идиот, что ты больше трех месяцев пробыл в Индии! 

Стайлз согласно угукает, забивая «индус» в бестиарий, нажимает «enter» и ждет, пока идет поиск.

— Это неебически много объясняет, — начинает он. — Хотя все-таки не совсем.

— Стайлз, — резко обрывает она. — Что ты знаешь о… ракшасах? 

— Это оно? — Сейчас в поиске всего пять запросов; ракшас — первый. Он кликает по нему, начинает читать и теряет самообладание. — Блядь, — восклицает он. — Это оно. Блядь, Лидия, ты… ты гений.

— Это давно известно, — отвечает Лидия, потом стонет. — Поверить не могу, что мы не догадались об этом раньше — ты единственный, кто выезжал из страны за последний год!

— Да уж… — Стайлз даже не собирается протестовать. Хотя, пожалуй, он может сослаться на панику и страх. Да, это паника и страх заставили его забыть о самом очевидном факторе во всей этой гребанной мистерии.

Или он просто теряет хватку.

Ракшаса, говорится в бестиарии, является древним нечестивым духом, реинкарнацией грешников. Определенно не живым. У него есть формы как в индуизме, так и в буддизме, но поскольку Лидия признала его говорящим на санскрите, Стайлз будет предполагать, что он относится к индуистскому подмножеству. Если только… нет, оно из Индии. Он был в Индии, это не может быть чертовым совпадением. Существуют различные мифы о его происхождении, но особого значения не было ни в одном из них. Самое важное шло потом.

Ракшасы известны тем, что оскверняют могилы, и то, что произошло этим вечером с неизвестной девушкой, определенно было формой осквернения. Кровавым, диким, чудовищным осквернением. Они овладевают людьми, питаются человеческой плотью и испортившейся пищей. Они перевертыши, иллюзионисты, способные спрятаться у всех на виду, стать, блядь, невидимыми. Все это колоколами отдается у Стайлза в голове, и он с размаху шлепается на один из барных стульев, сгорбившись над ноутбуком. 

— Ты ведь читаешь это, Лидия? — спрашивает он.

— Читаю и… _боже правый_ , — восклицает она, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Запаниковав, Стайлз начинает читать быстрее, перескакивая через слова, и тут замечает… 

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — кричит он. Позади раздается грохот: Дерек навернулся на коврике под лестницей. Наверное, стоило примотать его скотчем. Или выбросить. Заменить на…

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Дерек, подходя и кладя теплую ладонь на спину Стайлза. В ответ Стайлз начинает зачитывать вслух ту часть бестиария, благодаря которой происходящее кажется еще более нелепым. 

— ТВ-шоу «Сверхъестественное» американской телевизионной компании ссылалось на ракшаса во второй серии второго сезона под названием «Все любят клоунов», — начинает он, не сумев сдержать смешок. Дерек за его спиной напрягается. — Сведения из этой серии можно квалифицировать как… _до некоторой степени достоверные_. Лидия… Лидия, это просто смешно.

— Знаю, Стайлз, — огрызается Лидия. 

— Они не могут войти в дом без приглашения, — читает Дерек, склонившись над плечом Стайлза, вероятно, предпочтя проигнорировать кризис Стайлза под названием «моя жизнь — сплошное телешоу». 

— Через два абзаца, — говорит Лидия, — после легенды; посмотри на методы устранения.

Стайлз смотрит и смотрит еще раз, потому что после первого прочтения информация не доходит до мозга, и тут он понимает — все сходится, — и он смеется, смеется и снова смеется, пока Дерек с недовольным вздохом не отнимает у него ноутбук, чтобы прочитать.

— Кожа ракшаса невосприимчива к любым видам оружия, кроме ножей из чистой латуни, — читает Дерек. — Я не…

— Лампа, — говорит Стайлз, указывая на гостиную: упомянутая лампа уже снова стоит на столике возле дивана. — Лампа, Дерек, сделана из чистой латуни. Которую нам подарила Миранда. И которой я его огрел. Которая заставила его закричать и убежать с метафорическим хвостом между ног? 

— Черт, — произносит Дерек, присев на стул рядом со Стайлзом. Его трусы совершенно не прикрывают член; серая ткань скорее… нежит его. Ласкает. Так, как Стайлз хочет сделать своим ртом… — Это… это везение, Стайлз.

— Ясен хрен, — отвечает Стайлз. — Теперь мы хотя бы уверены в том, что оно не может зайти в дом. Это все упрощает.

— Ты смотрел эту серию? — спрашивает Лидия, и Стайлз качает головой.

— Не-а, — говорит он. — Запишу в свой список дел.

— Сейчас три утра, — замечает Дерек. — Мы не можем просто… — говорит он, умоляюще глядя на Стайлза, — просто пойти в постель?

Н-да, Дерек совсем никакущий.

— Стоит ли рассказать Скотту? — Но Стайлз уже на ногах, одной рукой закрывает ноутбук, другой придерживает телефон. — Эрике? Бойду? Айзеку? 

— Завтра, — рычит Дерек, потом поворачивается и поднимается на второй этаж.

— Ха, — комментирует Стайлз.

— Я им позвоню. Эллисон хотела бы знать, — говорит Лидия. — И я теперь не смогу заснуть. Обдумаем это завтра… только после работы, потому мне нужно…

— Переделать гору дерьма, знаю, — говорит Стайлз. — Может, оно со мной при… то есть, мы полагаем, что оно прибыло из Индии, верно? А не находилось здесь и типа учуяло на мне Индию, когда я…

— Стайлз, _завтра_ , — ворчит Лидия и вешает трубку.

Стайлз не берет с собой ноутбук, но кладет телефон на свою тумбочку, а не на тумбочку Дерека. Так лучше, потому что теперь, если кто-то позвонит посреди ночи, ему не придется перелезать через Дерека, чтобы ответить. 

Хотя подождите-ка… может, и не стоит. 

— Значит, это ракшас, — произносит Дерек как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз думает, как бы ему незаметно подложить телефон обратно к Дереку.

— Ага, — поддакивает Стайлз. — Индуистский злой дух.

— И он последовал за тобой из Индии, — продолжает Дерек.

— Это, пожалуй, самое вероятное объяснение. — Стайлз со вздохом падает на кровать и ложится в позе морской звезды, перекинув ногу через ногу Дерека и опустив ладонь ему на грудь.

— То есть…

— Ладно, _да_ , я практически уверен в том, что этот монстр — моя вина, — признается Стайлз.

— Это не твоя вина, — отвечает Дерек. — И я не это собирался сказать.

— Оу. — Стайлз поднимает взгляд и ухмыляется до тех пор, пока Дерек не улыбается в ответ, проводя пальцами по волосам Стайлза. — Что ты хотел сказать?

— Замечал ли ты что-нибудь странное, когда был в Индии, — говорит он.

— Гм, точно, — произносит Стайлз. Он пытается вспомнить, но все, что осталось в памяти, — долгие часы, напряженные мышцы и много бега и пота. Когда ты снимаешь фильм — особенно такой, как «Грэнвальд Прокси», с длительным съемочным периодом, когда все делается очень торопливо и быстро (и это изнуряет), — ты мало что замечаешь вокруг. Ну или Стайлз не замечает. Не замечал. А стоило бы, наверное. — Нет, я бы так не сказал. Ну, ты же там был. Столько всего, много людей, жара. 

— Да. — Дерек продолжает проводить пальцами по его волосам, и Стайлз закрывает глаза, вжимаясь в его ладонь. — Сложно за всем уследить. Ты бывал возле каких-нибудь… могил? Храмов?

— Тадж-Махал. Мы были в Агре, помнишь? Но это же…

— Нелепо, — продолжает Дерек, вздыхая. — Да, но у нас все по жизни нелепо выходит.

— _Потрясающе_ нелепо, — поправляет его Стайлз. 

— Определенно, — соглашается Дерек, явно просто подыгрывая. Стайлз поднимает взгляд и замечает на его лице настороженность и усталость. Усталость от напоминания о том, о чем бы он предпочел не вспоминать. Стайлз ненавидит это выражение, его корежит от одной мысли о том, что Дерек всегда к этому возвращается: возвращается к чувству вины, стыда и ненависти, — но он не может заставить его этого не делать. Все, что ему остается, — сделать так, чтобы в остальном все было на высшем уровне.

— Ты состоишь в серьезных отношениях с актером из А-списка [5], — замечает Стайлз, и Дерек приподнимает уголок губ. — Я тошнотворно богат; это довольно круто.

— Я и без тебя был бы тошнотворно богат, — говорит Дерек.

— Да, но ты никогда ничего не тратишь, — указывает Стайлз. — И я слегка богаче тебя, чувак, так что…

— Слегка, — замечает Дерек.

— Этого хотят миллионы людей, — упорствует Стайлз. — Они присылают мне пряди своих волос…

— Никто еще не присылал тебе пряди волос, — вздыхает Дерек.

— Ладно, но они _могли подумать_ о том, чтобы это сделать. И они постоянно присылают мне какой-нибудь стрём вроде ногтей с пальцев ног. Не говори, что не читал ту фигню, которую они обо мне пишут. Фанфикшен и NC-17.

— Я никогда…

— Врун, — восклицает Стайлз, захохотав, когда Дерек отпихивает его голову. — Ты все читаешь! Когда я был в Индии, ты посмотрел все мои фильмы. Спорим, ты зашел на мой веб-сайт и пересмотрел все эти зернистые видосы со мной, загруженные фанатами. Уверен, ты в отчаянии пересматриваешь наши разговоры в скайпе! 

— Как будто ты не слушаешь полицейскую частоту, просто чтобы услышать мой голос, — произносит Дерек после длинной паузы, и… ну, с этим Стайлз поспорить не может.

________________________________________

_— Я думаю, это Питер убивает людей, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек и Скотт, которые спорили из-за очередного «плана» обнаружения убийцы — что-то о приманке, старшей школе и большом количестве ненужных маневров, — одновременно поворачиваются к нему с одинаковыми выражениями замешательства на лицах, и если бы Стайлз не был бы настолько дестабилизированным из-за происходящего, настолько уставшим и злым, и напряженным, он бы нашел это забавным._

_— Это… — говорит или скорее выдавливает из себя Дерек, в его глазах мерцает что-то, что Стайлз не может распознать, он сжимает и разжимает челюсти, словно утрамбовывает испытываемые им эмоции. — Почему ты так думаешь?_

_— Он странно себя ведет, — отвечает Стайлз._

_— Он всегда ведет себя странно. Это **Питер** , Стайлз, — вмешивается Скотт. — Доказательства, чувак. _

_— Он то и дело упоминает в разговорах сердца, — продолжает Стайлз. — Когда я спрашиваю его о том, чем он занимался всю последнюю неделю, он врет — а я знаю, когда он врет, — и он…_

_— Чувак, это все очень похоже на обычного Питера. Почему бы ему убивать случайных людей в лесу? Вырывать им сердца? Оставлять отметины от когтей на груди?_

_— Бро, — отвечает Стайлз, — почему Питер вообще что-нибудь делает? Он сумасшедший. Я не знаю._

_— Мы должны… быть уверены, — говорит Дерек после долгой паузы, в течение которой они просто смотрят друг на друга. Стайлз — с досадой, Скотт — с сомнением, Дерек… Стайлз не знает, что это за выражение, но позитива в нем мало. Вина, стыд, колебание, недоверие… что-то в этом роде. — Мы уже делали преждевременные выводы, и всегда получалось не так, как мы изначально думали. Мы проследим за Питером, но нужно рассмотреть и другие варианты. Стайлз… я имею в виду, нам нужно больше доказательств._

_Стайлзу не нравится, что слова Дерека звучат вполне логично; благодаря этому он чувствует себя глупцом, паникером, параноиком в конце концов._

_— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно, да, хорошо. Мы продолжим искать потенциальных убийц, а я пригляжу за Питером, ладно? И скажу, если что-нибудь обнаружу._

_— Да, — соглашается Дерек._

________________________________________

Три дня ничего не происходит.

Стайлз не должен этому удивляться, не так ли? Так все и происходит; все взбудоражены, готовятся надрать чудовищу зад, игнорируют стереотипы фильмов ужасов и… ничего не происходит. Никаких подозрительных смертей, никаких осквернений могил, никаких жутких мерзавцев, стоящих перед окном гостиной в доме Стайлза и шипящих его имя на древнем языке. Ничего.

Лидия пересылает всем обновленные страницы бестиария в жуткую рань, потому что, когда в восемь просыпается Стайлз (у Дерека никогда не получается встать, никого не разбудив; Стайлз думает, что он делает это специально), письмо уже висит у него во входящих вместе с парой сообщений от Скотта и Эллисон — с кучей капса в обоих.

Дерек отправляется в участок, чтобы рассказать папе, что это за существо, и Стайлз, оказавшись единственным, кому никуда не нужно, надевает худи, бейсбольную кепку и солнцезащитные очки, и едет в хозяйственный магазин в фургоне Дерека, чтобы купить что-нибудь, что сделано из чистой латуни. 

Он находит трубки, огромное разнообразие латунных трубок, и покупает их все, привозит в дом и разгружает прямо на крыльцо. Их придется заострить, потому что в бестиарии довольно четко был сказано, что ракшаса надо заколоть, чтобы убить, но начало положено. 

Однако, как Стайлз уже сказал, в течение трех дней ничего не происходит.

Они затачивают трубки; каждый забирает парочку домой на случай, если услышат что-нибудь подозрительное. На второй день Стайлз решает заняться ремонтом окна: снова едет в хозяйственный магазин, где натыкается на фанатов и фотографируется с ними на фоне образцов краски. Они спрашивают, что он мастерит, и тот отвечает, что это личный проект. Пытается занять себя чем-нибудь до пресс-релиза «Грэнвальд Прокси».

Что технически не является ложью. 

Все как обычно, и это только ухудшает ситуацию. Потому что все они знают, что это не нормально, что это нечто _аномальное_ , что что-то там, снаружи, хочет причинить им боль, превратить их жизни в полный пиздец без видимой причины. По крайней мере, Стайлз такой придумать не может. Лидия так и говорит, что это потусторонний вариант перегнувшего палку фаната. Скотт придерживается альфа-теории. Бойд неоднократно — каждый раз, когда Стайлз пишет ему на почту, — отвечает, что ему нет до этого дела. Стайлз пытается избавиться от скуки и напряжения, выдумывая разные причины происходящего. Типа, может, ракшас просто хочет с ним трахнуться. А может, ему стало скучно в Индии, и он увязался за ним, потому что… черт его знает, почему, а он просто злобный сукин сын.

…Что больше всего похоже на истину.

Три дня ничего не происходит, а потом на третий день пара студентов из Беркли находит в лесах в четырех милях от дома тело.

Половину тела, поправляется Дерек, когда звонит Стайлзу с места преступления. Верхнюю половину — на этот раз мужчина, левая рука изжевана тупыми молярами, кожа на груди снята, обнажая мышцы и кости, — без признаков нахождения нижней. Дерек говорит медленным, монотонным голосом — голосом копа, — но Стайлз знает, что это его доконало. Он чувствует разочарование и гнев, искушение последовать по запаху, объявить охоту на гребанного монстра даже несмотря на провальную попытку, предпринятую Эрикой и Айзеком в прошлый раз.

— Что ж, — говорит Стайлз, — что-нибудь странное?

— Кроме тела? — фыркнув, уточняет Дерек. — На вид ничего. Пахнет кладбищем. Смертью и чем-то еще. Думаю, ракшас. Почти разложилось.

— Труп пахнет смертью? — переспрашивает Стайлз. — Вау, не может быть, мишка Дер.

— Стайлз, отъебись, — говорит Дерек, однако смеется. — Айзек и Эрика едут в дом…

— Для защиты? Круто, наверное. — Стайлз уже на кухне — сидит за столом, просматривая график на следующий месяц, присланный Джоан (парочка фотосессий, три интервью, два события с красной дорожкой), — и, вставая, хватает одну из латунных трубок, которые они держали на кухонной стойке, и засовывает ее в задний карман джинсов. 

— Бойд со Скоттом прочесывают леса, — продолжает Дерек. — Лидия сказала, что не планирует пока покидать дом…

— Отлично.

— Эллисон на работе; сказала, что давно положила трубку в сумочку…

— Так сказал, словно мы травку курим. Люди курят травку из латунных трубок, Дерек?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Дерек. — Все в норме, но я застрял тут на весь день. Вернусь где-то около семи.

— Ужин будет ждать на столе, пупсик, — шутит Стайлз. — Я сделаю генеральную уборку, и… и ты повесил трубку. Отлично.

Пожалуй, Стайлзу действительно есть чем заняться вместо того, чтобы сидеть на кухне без дела и ждать, когда Айзек с Эрикой пожалуют поиграть в нянек. Например… сыграть более активную роль в происходящем. Пойти и поискать это гребанное существо. Но блядь, каким же… затруднительным это кажется. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что в бестиарии ничего не сказано о естественной среде обитания ракшасов («Сверхъестественное» могло бы ему помочь, но Стайлз его смотреть не собирается). Оно в лесу? В городе? Завладело человеком? Ожидает нападения? 

Стайлз не может ответить ни на один вопрос. Никто не может (по крайней мере, ни один живой человек), и, честно говоря, все слишком заняты своими обычными жизнями — имеющими мало общего со сверхъестественным, — чтобы посвящать свои дни охоте и убийству злобных монстров. Даже забавно, с каким энтузиазмом все они стараются притвориться обычными. Все они — и Стайлз в том числе — подошли к этому с какой-то упрямой решимостью. Вероятно, в надежде, что, если они постараются и не будут думать обо всем том дерьме, что хочет их убить, им не придется вписывать такого рода события в свой график. 

Он не знает, что он об этом думает. Должен ли он — или они — чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что им никогда не стать гранью между тьмой и светом. Хотя это слишком уж драматично. Посредники между существами, которые хотят убить людей по сверхъестественным причинам, и людьми, которых они хотят убить. Вот так лучше. Конкретнее.

В старших классах они все страдали комплексом героя. _Деструктивным_ комплексом героя, и это имело свои последствия. Эти сложные годы наполовину измотали их и только наполовину подготовили к тому, чем им приходится заниматься сейчас. 

Когда приходят Айзек и Эрика, он снова сидит за ноутбуком, отправляет сообщение Джоан, потому что иначе она начнет ему названивать, а сейчас ему это совсем не нужно. Они обмениваются приветствиями, и Эрика тут же ныряет в холодильник и вытаскивает контейнеры с китайской едой с прошлого вечера. 

— Вы что-нибудь почувствовали? — После отправки сообщения Стайлз закрывает ноутбук, поднимается на ноги и прислоняется к столу, наблюдая за их набегом на холодильник. — Что-нибудь видели? Какие-нибудь странные ощущения? 

— Я уже так запуталась во всей этой… — активно жестикулирует Эрика и пожимает плечами, — …херне. Так что меня ни о чем не спрашивай. Я приехала только порычать на все, что позвонит в несуществующий дверной звонок и будет квохтать с тобой на индийском акценте. 

— На санскрите, — поправляет Айзек. — На древнем санскрите. Аналогично. Надеюсь, Скотт с Бойдом найдут его в лесу, убьют, и мы сможем… об этом забыть.

— Вау, ага, отличный план, и почему я только об этом не подумал? — говорит Стайлз, усмехаясь, когда Айзек бросает на него пристальный взгляд. 

— Однако ты не подумал, — замечает Эрика, вытаскивая один из барных стульев и присаживаясь. — А Дерек — да. Видимо, есть вероятность, что этот рака… ракша… это существо на тебе помешалось, поэтому мы здесь на случай, если оно решит прийти за твоей аппетитной маленькой задницей.

— Оно не может войти в дом. И спасибо. У меня и правда аппетитная задница.

— Ага, — говорит Айзек, как обычно, то ли ухмыляясь, то ли поджимая губы. Выглядит стремно. — Мы знаем, что оно не может войти, но, если оно появится, мы сможем за ним последовать и убить.

— Точно, — отвечает Стайлз. — Словно я этого сделать не могу.

— У нас шансов больше, — утверждает Эрика, глядя ему в глаза. — Физически, я имею в виду.

— Что, черт возьми, это должно значить?

— У нас есть латунные трубки. — Айзек вытягивает из кармана кожаной куртки заточенную трубку. — И быстрые рефлексы. А еще я посмотрел тот эпизод из «Сверхъестественного» с ракшасом. Я довольно-таки подготовлен.

— Ракшас, — произносит Эрика, перекатывая это слово на языке, и поворачивается к Айзеку. — Ты его посмотрел? Я вот нет. Там…

— Там есть клоуны, — говорит Стайлз. Он посмотрел вчера. Это было… поучительно. — Ракшас превратился в клоуна и обманом заставил детей впустить его в дом, чтобы убить их родителей.

— Спойлеры, — с набитым чоу-мейном[6] ртом произносит Эрика. 

— Ракшасом оказался слепой чувак. И они убили его органной трубой или чем-то вроде в павильоне смеха, — рассказывает Айзек. Потом делает паузу и прищуривается. — Они ведь в этом шоу оборотней убивают? 

— Да, но мифология — та еще ебала, — говорит Стайлз, — так что не переживай. 

— Но в этой серии они все представили верно или почти верно? Я знаю, что они сказали что-то о жизни в грязи, но мы так и не смогли найти его гнездо или как оно там называется, — говорит Эрика. 

— Ага, — равнодушно вставляет Айзек. — Мне до сих пор кажется странным тот факт, что мы следуем советам по убийству монстров, предлагаемым в ТВ-шоу.

— На самом деле, — уточняет Стайлз, — мы следуем советам по убийству монстров из бестиария Арджентов. А вот уже они следуют советам ТВ-шоу.

— Еще лучше, — ворчит Айзек.

— В тысячу раз лучше, — говорит Стайлз. — Это же прямо вотум доверия. 

Эрика фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Ждал, когда можно будет это ввернуть, да? 

— С тех самых пор, как досмотрел эту чертову вещь, — признается Стайлз. Эрика снова закатывает глаза, Айзек кивает и, дотянувшись до одного из контейнеров с едой, которые они выгрузили на стол, начинает поглощать брокколи.

В конце концов, Стайлз сдается и переносит ноутбук в гостиную. Он пытается сосредоточиться на работе, но после часа бестолкового гипнотизирования экрана включает «Футураму» на «Netflix» — лишь по той причине, что сервис предлагает ее первой.

Еще через час к нему присоединяется Эрика и заставляет переключиться с просмотра «Футурамы» на ноутбуке на просмотр ее же по телевизору. Айзек… судя по звукам, Айзек до сих пор на кухне, печатает что-то на ноутбуке, который непонятно откуда достал. Наверное, пишет психологическую оценку одного из своих детей или е-майл. Стайлз понятия не имеет, что именно, и он слишком глубоко погрузился в ТВ-кому, чтобы его это волновало.

Но потом звонит Эллисон. 

— Стайлз! — Ее голос звучит радостно и взволнованно, и это совершенно не похоже на Эллисон. В том, как она произносит его имя, нет и доли сарказма, а обычно его с лихвой. Так что Стайлз тут же понимает, что что-то не так.

— Эллисон! — в тон ей отвечает он. Возможно, у Скотта и Дерека проблемы. Или у Лидии. Может, проблемы у нее самой. Или она обнаружила что-нибудь о ракшасе. Может, это конец света.

— Эй, — начинает она и прочищает горло, — я у ворот. Впусти. 

О, черт. О, черт. Может… быть может, она одержима. Они могут это сделать, верно? Он вспоминает слова о том, что ракшас может овладевать людьми. Блядь, может, она и есть ракшас, может…

— Ах, да, конечно, — слышит он свой голос. Он с силой толкает Эрику в плечо и поднимает руку, когда она на него рычит. Каким-то образом благодаря комбинации дерганых движений рук, сердитых жестов и многозначительных взглядов ему удается дать ей понять, что что-то не так. Потом он вспоминает о ноутбуке, открывает текстовый редактор и капсом печатает все, что происходит. Лицо Эрики по мере чтения искажается: сначала в замешательстве, затем в гневе, а потом она и вовсе обращается. — Извини, я у себя в кабинете, — у него нет кабинета; в гребанном кабинете нет нужды, — поэтому позволь мне добраться до двери, чтобы я смог тебя впустить.

— Отличный план, — говорит не-Эллисон, и на этот раз в ее голосе звучат пугающе знакомые нотки. Он поднимается на ноги, пинает Эрику в голень, потому что _блядь_ , и, беззвучно открывая рот, просит ее позвонить Дереку или Скотту, или Бойду… хоть кому-нибудь.

Она кивает, бросается на кухню за Айзеком, и Стайлз на трясущихся ногах подходит к панели у входной двери, которая контролирует ворота, чтобы их открыть. Не-Эллисон вешает трубку, и он в окно — на двери, а не то, которое он недавно застеклил (и черт, ублюдку лучше держаться от него подальше), — видит, как машина Эллисон (почему у него машина Эллисон? Где Эллисон? Кто-то должен позвонить Эллисон) медленно проезжает по подъездной дорожке и паркуется возле «феррари» Стайлза. 

Когда она выбирается из машины, она выглядит как Эллисон — с большей долей сходства, чем у не-Дерека и Дерека три дня назад, — но у нее странная походка. Чересчур плавная, чересчур контролируемая, чтобы это была Эллисон.

— Оно здесь, верно? — говорит Айзек за его спиной, и он не так уж высоко подпрыгивает, учитывая то, что у него зашкаливает сердцебиение и он дышит короткими, неглубокими вздохами, которые делают очевидным уровень его паники, хотя его мозгу требуется некоторое время, чтобы догнать тело.

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я практически в этом уверен.

— Эрика звонит Скотту и Дереку, — говорит Айзек и кладет руку Стайлзу на плечо, сжимая, чтобы привлечь его внимания. — Правда, они не отвечают. Что нам делать?

— Я не… — Стайлз замолкает, когда не-Эллисон подходит к ступеням крыльца, поднимает глаза и их взгляды встречаются. — Черт. Ладно. Это чертовски смешно, вы же это понимаете, да? 

— Знаю, — говорит Айзек, его голос не превращается в шепот, но становится тише, когда ракшас поднимается по ступенькам (болезненно медленно). — Мы его убьем?

— Нет, пригласим его, блядь, на ужин, — отвечает Стайлз. — Конечно убьем! Просто… дай мне… не стоит полагаться на те знания, что у нас сейчас есть.

— Я чувствую его запах. Думаю, он знает, что я его чувствую.

— Тогда… иди на кухню. Слушай. Жди…

— Почему мы не можем просто его убить? — шепчет Айзек, когда Стайлз тянется к дверной ручке.

— Из любопытства? — предлагает Стайлз. — А еще из-за того, что оно, возможно, овладело Эллисон. Убедись, что Эллисон дома, и тогда мы сможем его прикончить. 

— Понял, — рапортует Айзек, а потом он уходит и Стайлз открывает дверь.

________________________________________

_Последний человек, которого Стайлз ожидает увидеть, когда открывает дверь, — это Питер. Потому что а) Питер не появлялся две недели с тех пор, как они обнаружили в лесах первый труп — с отсутствующим сердцем и исполосанный когтями, судя по всему, оборотнического происхождения; б) Стайлз даже не думал, что Питер знает, где его дом; и в) Стайлз практически уверен в том, что Питер ответственен за первый труп и те три, что они нашли с тех пор._

_(Во всех обнаруженных телах были вырваны сердца, а грудь разодрана когтями)._

_Конечно, Стайлз вряд ли мог ожидать кого-то другого. Скотт занят тем, что играет в друзей-врагов с Дереком, делая то, что у них получается лучше всего — кружат друг вокруг друга и строят грандиозные планы и всякую ерунду, — а остальные волки… черт, Стайлз понятия не имеет, где они находятся._

_Он так увлекся своим расследованием — пытаясь проверить Питера так, чтобы его нельзя было в этом уличить, — что несколько дней не выходил из своей комнаты._

_— Питер, — произносит он, стараясь не слишком писклявить. Не получается._

_— Стайлз, — отвечает Питер. — Я уже говорил, что ты стал каким-то мускулистым в последнее время? Заметил, когда мы беседовали в прошлый раз._

_— На кампусе есть бесплатный тренажерный зал, — после паузы говорит Стайлз. — Открыт двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Хожу туда, когда не могу заснуть. Что тебе нужно, Питер?_

_— О, это опасный вопрос, Стайлз, — отвечает Питер, делая шаг ближе. — Столь многое из того, что мне нужно, уже мертво._

_— Есть… еще какая-то причина, по которой ты сюда пришел, кроме как меня запугивать? — спрашивает Стайлз, и его сердца сбивается с ритма, когда Питер опускает ладонь на его плечо и с силой сжимает. Он надеется, что это просто очередная пугающая выходка Питера, а не то, о чем он думает. Очень надеется. Блядь, телефон остался в его комнате. И в зоне досягаемости нет никакого оружия…_

_Почему он открыл эту чертову дверь? Стоило пораскинуть мозгами._

_— Слышал, ты занимаешься криминологией. Хочешь быть как отец, Стайлз? Шерифом? Раскрывать преступления?_

_— Я не…_

_— Потому что ты прав, — небрежно продолжает Питер. — Это я убил этих людей. Вырвал им сердца. Оставил метки на груди. Ты бы стал хорошим детективом. Лучшим, чем мой племянник, по крайней мере._

_У Стайлза сердце уходит в пятки, и он делает шаг назад. Или пытается сделать шаг назад, потому что хватка Питера внезапно становится намного сильнее, такой сильной, что его ногти — уже когти — впиваются в его плечо._

_— З-зачем? — Черт, Стайлз вовсе не это хотел спросить. Он вообще не собирался о чем-то спрашивать. Он хотел закричать. Но горло ему не повинуется. Ничего не повинуется, а ведь он должен бороться. Он должен сражаться или убегать, или делать что-то еще, но он не делает ничего из этого._

_Питер пожимает плечами._

_— Жажда мести? — предлагает он, а потом двигает рукой, хватая за голову, сжимает единожды, словно в предупреждение, а может, настраиваясь, и бьет его головой об стену._

_Комната вращается перед глазами, в голове все затуманивается, его накрывает боль, а потом темнота._

________________________________________

— Стайлз, — говорит не-Эллисон. На кухне Стайлз слышит напряженные шепотки и даже рычание, но Айзек и Эрика не появляются. Это хорошо; ему пока не нужно их участие.

— Хей, Эллисон. — Стайлз пытается сохранить свой тон непринужденным и благодаря силе воли ему это удается. Он прислоняется к открытой двери, следя за тем, чтобы ни одна из его конечностей не пересекала порог дома. — Не ждал тебя. Дерек сказал, ты еще на работе.

Не-Эллисон на мгновение изменяется в лице. 

— Верно, — говорит она. — Я о тебе беспокоилась. Ну, знаешь, труп, и Дерек, судя по всему, не скоро вернется, и… Стайлз, просто дай мне войти. Почему ты стоишь там, весь такой… неловкий? 

— Гм, ты меня знаешь, — отвечает Стайлз. — Я всегда неловкий.

— Точно, — ухмыляется не-Эллисон, и вот оно. Ее зубы. Слишком острые. Не человеческие, совсем не человеческие.

Стайлз делает глубокий вздох и шаг назад. 

— Ты не Эллисон, — говорит он, и на этот раз не-Эллисон уже не удается вернуть на лицо маску доброжелательности. На нем застывает злость.

— Оу, — говорит она (оно). Из кухни появляются Айзек с Эрикой, обращенные и вздыбившие метафорический загривок. Ракшас делает шаг назад, и Эллисон… тает. Выглядит отвратительно, хотя на самом деле никакого таяния не происходит. Кожа ракшаса провисает, складывается, в некоторых местах пузырится, а затем разглаживается, приобретает болезненный зеленый оттенок и уплотняется. У него нет носа — а-ля Волан-де-Морт, и на этот раз его глаза светятся радиоактивно-желтым, ярким, водянистым и тревожным цветом. Это занимает меньше трех секунд, но Стайлз не может отвести взгляда от трансформации. — Так очевидно, Стайлз? 

— Эллисон на работе. А у меня нет кабинета, — говорит Стайлз, хотя даже не понимает, почему объясняет это существу, которое, судя по всему, хочет его если не убить, так покалечить. — Чего ты хочешь? 

— Почему ты с ним разговариваешь? — Эрика за его спиной рвется в бой, рыча ему в ухо, Айзек рядом с ней. Они оба держат латунные трубки, и сплав гнется под силой их захвата. Часть Стайлза хочет, чтобы они вышли вперед и оторвались на нем по полной, но он все еще медлит. 

— Почему ты здесь? 

— Я последовал за тобой, — произносит — шипит — ракшас, усмехаясь. Но это ни о чем ему не говорит.

— Да, ублюдок, я это знаю, — говорит Стайлз, делая еще один шаг назад, потому что ракшас поднимает руку — светящуюся, блядь, руку — и кладет ее на различимый барьер между наружной стороной дома и внутренней.

— Позволь мне войти или выйди сюда, и я тебе скажу, — говорит ракшас.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь? — говорит Эрика. — Думаешь, мы тупые? Или смерть понижает IQ? 

— Это тот сгоревший дом, не так ли? — спрашивает ракшас, его глаза вдруг вспыхивают, и… блядь, блядь, блядь, Стайлз чувствует дым, ощущает жар огня на спине, а Эрика и Айзек кричат, но, когда он поворачивается, они не горят — по крайней мере, визуально, — но их лица искажены от боли и…

— Выйди сюда, — голос существа меняется, трансформируется в середине предложения, становится более человечным, более знакомым, почти как голос… Кейт. Кейт Арджент. — Или они умрут, Стайлз Стилински.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Ракшас усмехается, обнажая острые, гангренно-желтые зубы, и видеть эти зубы на лице Кейт — то еще удовольствие.

— Серьезно, — говорит он и для выразительности медленно сжимает вытянутую руку в кулак; Эрика и Айзек кричат, и наряду с криками Стайлз слышит звук ломающихся костей.

— Ха, — бормочет Стайлз. Внезапно атака существа оказывается невозможной. Не… не из-за того, что делает ракшас (Стайлз практически уверен, что ракшас ведать не ведает о латунной трубке в его кармане, а если и ведает, то это наверняка доставляет ему некоторые… неудобства), но из-за того, что до него, наконец, доходит весь ужас ситуации.

Раньше они никогда не сталкивались с чем-то подобным. С чем-то, по-видимому, бесплотным, с чем-то, что способно… на это. То, что оно сейчас делает с Эрикой и Айзеком (и от чего в голове крутится мысль о проклятии Круциатус[7]). Стайлз знает, как бороться с физическими проявлениями, а не… не с этим. Не с духами. Не с такой древней злой силой. 

Как только он выходит, ракшас хватает его за руку, и Эрика за его спиной предупреждающе рычит, пытаясь атаковать, но дверь захлопывается еще до того, как она успевает до них добраться. Стайлз, странно отстраненный от происходящего, наблюдает, как она молотит по дверному полотну, пытается повернуть ручку, разбить окно, чтобы выбраться, но ее усилия проходят даром.

— Оборотней лучше держать дома, — говорит ракшас и начинает тянуть Стайлза вниз по ступенькам.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Стайлз украдкой касается заднего кармана и сдерживает вздох облегчения, когда чувствует там латунную трубку. Ему просто… стоит дождаться верного момента. Чтобы, когда он атакует, ракшас не стал невидимым. И не поменял форму… 

Ракшас трансформируется; это больше не Кейт. Это Дерек. А потом он снова меняется, быстро, но все так же отвратительно, и на этот раз… это Питер.

— Я поклонник твоей работы, — произносит он, и Стайлз просто не может сейчас удариться в панику. Это глупо. Будет очень глупо заиметь паническую атаку. Он знает, что Питер мертв. Да. Питер мертв, но… блядь, это существо говорит голосом Питера, с тем же самым гребанным и ужасающим тягучим выговором. И его глаза слишком близко, и Стайлз может разглядеть отдельные поры на его коже, и внезапно это все кажется таким реалистичным, слишком реалистичным, куда более реалистичным, чем Дерек или Кейт. Какая-то его часть старается мыслить логически: это из-за страха он кажется ему более реалистичным, чем есть на самом деле. А может, это даже не страх, а дурацкая магия ракшаса и его морок.

Или что-то еще.

Но так рассуждает лишь крохотная его часть. В остальном Стайлз застыл, с широко раскрытыми глазами и скорее всего с открытым ртом глядя на Пи… на ракшаса. Поле его зрения сузилось до гребанного наклона этих бровей и холода в этих глазах, и…

— Мило, — слышит он свой голос, напоминающий скорее писк. — Так ты хочешь автограф? — Ракшас все еще держит ладонь на его руке и в этот момент сжимает ее достаточно сильно, чтобы остался синяк, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что слышит, как скрипит кость под силой его хватки.

— Я наблюдал за тобой в Агре. Ты выполнял трюки, — говорит ракшас, усмехаясь так, как это делал Питер. Настолько похоже, что шрамы на плече и груди Стайлза отзываются фантомной болью, которую он не чувствовал… очень давно. Действительно давно. — Ты очень быстро бегаешь. 

— Я… спасибо, — отвечает Стайлз и в разговоре начинает заводить свободную руку назад, ощупывая задницу в попытке ухватиться за трубку. Это дается труднее, чем обычно, главным образом потому, что из-за испытываемого ужаса он действует так, как если бы… пальцев у него не было совсем. — Я тренируюсь, ну, чтобы оставаться в форме. Чтобы самому исполнять трюки и, гм, чтобы мои фильмы были более реалистичным. Мне кажется, это добавляет налет…

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну игру, — прерывает его ракшас, и Стайлз мысленно стонет, потому что, если ему что и не нравится, так это когда люди — духи, злые монстры, что бы ни было — бессознательно цитируют строки из фильмов. Особенно из дурацких.

— Хорошо. — Стайлз наконец-то ухватил трубку и теперь начинает осторожно вытягивать ее из кармана. — Звучит ужасно, однако…

— Ты бежишь, и, если я тебя поймаю, я тебя съем, — говорит ракшас, наклоняясь так близко, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал тошнотворный запах его дыхания. Боже, пахнет застоявшейся кровью, отбросами и смертью, и комбинация этих запахов и лица Питера… по правде говоря, воскрешает много воспоминаний.

Ужасных воспоминаний. Воспоминаний о тускло освещенной парковке, крови — его крови — на холодном бетоне, стекающей по груди, животу, об острых когтях, все глубже и глубже зарывающихся в его плоть, о беспомощности и панике, и…

— Тупая игра, — говорит Стайлз. Ракшас тут же хватает его за горло, сжимая до тех пор, пока он не начинает задыхаться. Он двигается к воротам и тащит его за собой.

— Либо это, — отвечает ракшас, — либо я сожгу твой дом вместе с твоими друзьями. А потом просто убью тебя.

— Почему ты хочешь… — Стайлз замолкает, когда ракшас сжимает хватку на его горле, на его глазах выступают слезы боли и паники от неспособности сделать вдох. Он находится на грани панической атаки минуты, часы, дни, года, даже эоны и понятия не имеет, почему еще не сдался. И почему он еще может связно мыслить. 

— Ты посмотрел это мерзкое шоу, не так ли? Могу поспорить, так и есть, — говорит ракшас. — Оно высмеивает нас, то, чем мы занимаемся.

— Оно было довольно достове… — Сжимает еще крепче. Стайлз не понимает, как его хватка может быть еще более крепкой, но она может. 

— Лишь предположение о том, на что мы способны, всего лишь предположение, — говорит он, а потом снова трансформируется — слава богу, — и на этот раз Стайлз смотрит на самого себя. На самом деле… это довольно забавно. Достаточно забавно, чтобы погасить панику или некоторую ее часть. — Я склонен быть более избирательным. Мы питаемся раз в тридцать лет или около того, Стайлз, поэтому для меня важно качество, а не количество.

— А как же те двое, которых ты убил? — выплевывает Стайлз.

Не-он пожимает плечами и выталкивает его за ворота на частную дорогу, которую Стайлз проложил в прошлом году. 

— Закуска, — говорит он. — Я бы здесь даже не появился, если бы не ты. 

— Это… это вообще не похоже на слова шаблонного злодея, — выдыхает Стайлз: сарказм берет верх над страхом. Он до сих пор держит руку на латуни, выжидая момент. Из дома позади него идет дым. В верхней части дома, в спальне, виднеется огонь, и боже, боже, он надеется, что это иллюзия. Потому что Эрика и Айзек…

Черт, кому-то стоит поторопиться. Хоть кому-нибудь. 

— Я подумывал убить тебя в Агре, — делится ракшас. — Но потом заявился твой волк, и я подумал, что пора переехать. Посмотреть достопримечательности, попробовать другую кухню. 

— Все еще вне шаблонов, чувак, — говорит Стайлз, осматривая лес по обе стороны от них.

— Ты бежишь, Стайлз, и, если я тебя поймаю, я тебя съем.

Стайлз выдавливает смешок, потому что слышать это исходящими из собственных уст — а также иметь возможность лицезреть свой рот со стороны — это… это в своем роде уникальный опыт. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, хотя это вовсе не хорошо, хотя он и не собирается бежать в чертов лес как какая-нибудь добыча. Стайлз чертовски давно не был добычей, и он не собирается становиться ею вновь. — Ладно, я…

И в это мгновение голову ракшаса — голову, которая выглядит как его голова, и это уже какая-то клиника — смотреть, как в его собственных глазах отражаются боль и смерть — пронзает стрела, и Стайлз узнает в ней одну из стрел Эллисон, даже когда инстинктивно реагирует на слабость ракшаса и втыкает латунную трубку ему в живот. 

Раздается омерзительный хлюп, а потом все размывается и Стайлз приходит в себя в полутора метрах от произошедшего, видя опустившегося рядом с ним на колени Дерека с бешеными глазами, который водит руками по его груди. Стайлз оглядывается и видит занявшегося ракшасом Скотта. В шее чудовища торчит еще одна латунная трубка, а Скотт не может сдержать рычания. Из леса с раздраженным выражением лица выходит Эллисон с луком и стрелой в руке.

Ракшас тем временем лежит на асфальтовой дороге, рычит, булькает горлом, размахивает конечностями и то исчезает, то появляется — каждый раз в ином виде. Сначала это незнакомцы, которые перетекают один в другого, потом он выглядит как Кейт, потом как Питер, и, наконец исчезая совсем и рассыпаясь в прах, он выглядит как Стайлз. 

Стайлз как-то лениво надеется, что в этом не было никакого символического смысла.

Еще секунда бездействия — пауза, в течение которой все настраивают свои мысли, — а затем Дерек выпускает дрожащий вдох, кладет голову Стайлзу на грудь и начинает что-то бормотать слишком тихо, чтобы Стайлз расслышал за своим взъярившимся сердцебиением.

— Дом, — спрашивает Стайлз. — Он в ог… — Он замолкает, когда ему удается поднять шею и он через открытые ворота видит, как из дома вываливаются Эрика и Айзек (с большим шумом, и он думает, что они наверняка сняли дверь с петель) и бегут к ним. Дом не горит, ни дыма, ни оранжевого сияния. Иллюзия. — Неважно.

— Ублюдок украл мою машину, — зло произносит Эллисон. — Что за гребанный индуистский дух крадет машины?

________________________________________

_Стайлз приходит в себя. Все болит. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, почему — дом, Питер, столкновение его головы со стеной,— и еще секунда на панику, страх и злость. Он ничего не может сделать, хочет, хочет очень сильно, но что-то ему мешает._

_Он не может двинуться, и за каким-то чертом это ощущение кажется невероятно знакомым…_

_— Яд канимы стоит больших денег, — говорит Питер. Стайлз его не видит — не открывал глаза с тех самых пор, как очнулся, потому что уверен, что так будет только хуже, — но слышит: звук его шагов, эхом отдающихся по бетону, удовлетворение в его голосе. — Пришлось заказывать его из Макао. Судя по всему, там обитает большая их популяция. Каним, в смысле. Азартные игры порождают существ мщения, кто бы мог подумать?_

_Стайлз стонет, когда его накрывает болевая волна, достаточно интенсивная, что он задается вопросом, влияет ли яд канимы на способность блевать._

_— Не можешь говорить, — тянет Питер. — Прости за это. Вероятно, я с ним переборщил. Мало ли что._

_Мало ли что. Ублюдок. Сукин сын. Черт его побери._

_— Итак, — продолжает Питер, — полагаю, поскольку ты здесь… мы на той самой парковке, помнишь ее, Стайлз? Где ты мне впервые помог? Мы здесь. Я подумал, это будет… поэтично— здесь же и закончить. Поскольку мы здесь, полагаю, я должен объяснить, почему, верно? В конце концов, подобные ситуации требуют соблюдения этикета._

_Стайлз не хочет знать, почему. Не хочет знать, почему Питеру полагается быть живым, чтобы это объяснить. Стайлз хочет его смерти. Хочет, чтобы Питера разорвали пополам, сожгли заживо, пропустили через мясорубку и…_

_— Мне было скучно, — начинает Питер, и это ложь. Стайлз в этом уверен. Он открывает глаза, смотрит на Питера, силуэт которого закрывает свет. — Ладно, ну конечно ты знаешь, когда я лгу, не так ли? — Питер приседает одним быстрым движением, слишком быстрым для Стайлза, и внезапно его лицо оказывается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Стайлза, а когти впиваются в шею. — Скучно объяснять. И с тобой неинтересно разговаривать, когда ты не можешь ответить._

_У Питера тяжелый взгляд. Тяжелый, холодный и абсолютно равнодушный, и Стайлз внезапно с поразительной ясностью осознает, что он на девяносто процентов уверен в своей скорой смерти. У него екает сердце, в груди нарастает паника, затрудняя дыхание._

_— Думаю, если я убью тебя здесь, — говорит Питер, — понадобится, по крайней мере, пару часов, чтобы тебя найти._

_Его палец — указательный — впивается Стайлзу в плечо. Впивается до тех пор, пока острый коготь не прокалывает кожу. Стайлз издает крик. Питер смеется, ублюдок. Он смеется и медленно, **старательно** ведет линию от плеча вниз, по диагонали, по сердцу, коготь скребет по грудине и…_

_И это удивительно, онемело, думает Стайлз, — весь этот болевой механизм. Питер зарывается в его кожу, мышцы, и все, что чувствует Стайлз, — черт, ему плевать, если это звучит философски, — прямо сейчас он сам и есть боль. Обжигающая, раскаленная боль и резкое ощущение разрывающейся кожи по всему телу. Все его существо сузилось до когтей Питера в его коже, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он не может говорить, не может кричать, только хныкает и скулит, плачет молчаливыми слезами, тщетно пытаясь уйти от прикосновения._

_Не получается; ничего не получается. Боль нарастает, Питер продолжает свое дело. Он продолжает на него смотреть, говорить и говорить, но Стайлз думает только о том, как он умрет и как он не хочет умирать._

________________________________________

— Кажется, нам стоит встать, детка, — говорит Стайлз, лежа наполовину на заасфальтированной дороге перед воротами, наполовину на траве, глядя в небо и навес из ветвей деревьев.

— Да, — откликается Дерек, лежа рядом с ним и глядя на то же самое. Он сжимает в кулаке рубашку Стайлза, и она натягивается, потом отпускает и разглаживает ее на груди. — Конечно, только…

— Мне в задницу упирается палка. — Стайлз садится, игнорируя головокружение. Его рубашка покрыта кровью, а на руке, в том месте, за которое схватил его ракшас, расцветает синяк в форме его ладони. С шеей ситуация скорее всего аналогичная, поэтому в ближайшее время никаких публичных появлений.

Точно.

— Что ж, рад, что все закончилось, — говорит Стайлз, пытаясь отвлечь Дерека, который продолжает пялиться на небо. Эллисон и Скотт ушли в дом вместе с Эрикой и Айзеком десять минут назад, но, когда Стайлз последовал было их примеру, Дерек бросил на него особенный взгляд. И вот он, сидит на земле, созерцая все прелести жизни на этой земле. — Думаю, у меня на спине нарисована мишень для всего сверхъестественного.

— Ты так думаешь? — фыркает Дерек, не глядя хватая Стайлза за руку и прижимая большой палец к запястью, чтобы отследить пульс.

— Потому я так и сказал, зараза, — поддразнивает Стайлз. — Так почему мы здесь? В ожидании подтверждения твоей бессмертной любви ко мне? Или чтобы воспеть мои потрясающие навыки убийства монстров?

— Дышим свежим воздухом, — без малейшего колебания отвечает Дерек.

— Ты такой банальный, — говорит Стайлз. — Эта фраза могла бы быть из… черт, кто написал эту книгу? «Дневник памяти»? Николас Спа… 

— Мне можно, — усмехается Дерек. — Ебанный… ракшас чуть не спалил мой дом…

— Верно, — соглашается Стайлз.

— И чуть не убил тебя…

— Почти, — отвечает Стайлз, — но я кокнул его латунной трубкой, так что…

— Ты только что сказал «кокнул». — Дерек свободной рукой проводит по глазам и тихо стонет.

— И? 

— И… блядь, Стайлз, в следующий раз, когда ты поедешь в Индию на съемки, не знаю, убедись, что за тобой не последует ебучий злой дух?

— Ты обвиняешь жертву, засранец, — упирается Стайлз. — Плюс, оно сказало, что не собиралось возвращаться, но потом увидело тебя, так что… — Стайлз по очевидным причинам замалчивает ту часть истории, в которой ракшас собирался сожрать его еще в Индии.

— Ясно. — Дерек вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Его форма в грязи и в крови, и, наверное, со Стайлзом что-то не так, если даже это его заводит.

— Эй, — начинает Стайлз, прочищает горло и мысленно интересуется, из-за адреналина ли его голова кажется такой легкой. — Как думаешь, может, нам стоит…

— Да, — говорит Дерек.

— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я собирался спросить, чувак. — Теперь черед Стайлза вздыхать и подниматься на ноги. — Я тут подумал, не захочешь ли ты…

— Я согласен, — отвечает Дерек, проходя в ворота и жестом показывая Стайлзу следовать за собой.

— Собаку, — продолжает Стайлз. — Нам нужно завести собаку. Кучу собак.

— Ты хочешь завести собаку? — спрашивает Дерек, приподнимая бровь.

— Ага, чувак, двух, — признается Стайлз, закрывая за собой ворота. — Больших. Громадных. А о чем, по-твоему, я спрашивал? 

— Я не… — Дерек прочищает горло, опускает взгляд, потом смотрит на дом. — Ничего, это все адреналин, это…

Стайлз растерян, потому что да, действие адреналина ему знакомо, и, задумавшись, он каталогизирует выражения лица Дерека, то, как он почти не моргал. Он знает, что Дерек — черт, он знает его лучше многих — настолько в него влюблен, что это даже ужасает, и он практически уверен в том, что…

— Ты… ты подумал, что я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение… хорошо, затыкаюсь. — Стайлз протягивает руки, когда Дерек бросает на него взгляд, сглатывает, потому что во рту внезапно пересыхает, а в груди чувствуется приятное волнение, под кожей гудит возбуждение. Он пару раз открывает рот, столько же закрывает, потом сдается и разочарованно почесывает затылок. — Это было бы… это было бы замечательно, — наконец произносит он дрожащим голосом. — То есть, если это то, о чем ты подумал. Я… бы это сделал, если бы ты захотел. Наверное, это и правда адреналин, я понял. 

Дерек только моргает в ответ на его речь, и это длится достаточно долго, чтобы Стайлз съежился, осознавая, насколько это примитивно. Как предсказуемо. Они не нуждаются в чем-то таком глупом, как свадьба. Черт, свадьба, скорее, прерогатива Скотта; безнадежно романтично, помпезно и торжественно. Но опять же, есть в этом что-то заманчивое. Что-то, из-за чего Стайлзу хочется убедить Дерека согласиться. Какое-то волнение от объединения с кем-то другим. 

Боже, убейте его кто-нибудь. Или… блядь, это все адреналин. Дерьмо. 

— Я бы сказал «да», — наконец медленно отвечает Дерек, глядя на дом и хмурясь, словно… ох, блядь, потому что их наверняка подслушивают. — Если бы ты спросил.

— И я бы… — Стайлз прочищает горло, перекатываясь с носка на пятки. — Я бы тоже сказал «да», если бы ты, ну, попросил. Не то чтобы свадьба на самом деле необходима, но это хорошо…

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Дерек и вдруг улыбается, вставая прямо перед Стайлзом.

— Это…

— Смешно, да, знаю. Ты это через слово произносишь, — замечает Дерек, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Стайлза.

— Я хотел сказать «потрясающе», но да, и смешно тоже, — признается Стайлз и заключает лицо Дерека в свои ладони. — Тошнотворно романтично, конечно, тоже…

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит — шепчет ему в губы — Дерек, и все, Стайлз теряет голову. — Ты ужасен, но я тебя люблю.

Стайлз усмехается, продолжая ухмыляться, даже когда Дерек прижимается поцелуем к уголку его губ. Итак, его жизнь на девяносто три процента больше похожа на типичный фильм ужасов, чем у любого среднестатистического актера двадцати восьми лет; и он это понимает. Но ему плевать, потому что вот в чем соль, дамы и господа: Стайлз уверен, что он парня из романтической комедии он напоминает больше.

Стайлз целует Дерека до тех пор, пока они оба не задыхаются от недостатка воздуха, пока он не чувствует головокружение со множеством эмоций, которым он не может дать названия, но, если бы мог, это дохуя смутило бы их обоих. 

— Знаю, — отвечает он.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Йо-йо (англ. joojoo) — карма, магия. Чаще всего используется в словосочетании со словом «плохая», чтобы описать неудачу или плохую карму.   
> [2] Асванг (таг. Aswang, «монстр»), также известный как Тик-тик — человекоподобное существо-упырь. Асванги являются коренными представителями народов Филиппинских островов.  
> [3] Суанги — злобный дух из фольклора островов Малуку, Индонезия.   
> [4] Мананангал — мифологическое существо в Филиппинах. Описывается как отвратительное вампироподобное существо, обычно женского пола.   
> [5] Список А — список из самых востребованных знаменитостей. Это могут быть актеры из многомиллионных фильмов, крупные музыкальные исполнители, международные спортивные звезды, кинорежиссеры, магнаты и т.д.   
> [6] Чоу-мейн — китайская лапша.   
> [7] Круциатус — заклинание из мира "Гарри Поттера", причиняющее жертве невыносимые страдания и ужасную боль. Одно из трех "непростительных заклятий", незаконных в волшебном мире наряду с "авада кедавра" и "империус".


End file.
